Rezo al Alba
by axane
Summary: Fanfic Slash de My Chemical Romance. No apto para homófobos! x'D
1. Prólogo

REZO AL ALBA | xanne

NC – 17

Slash

Angst

Drama

Lemon (sexo explícito)

Lime (erotismo)

Disfrutad leyéndola tanto como yo he hecho escribiéndola.

Va dedicada a toda la gente que soporta mis neuras, mi persona y mi presencia.

PRÓLOGO | FLOR MARCHITA

Todo empezó cuando ella descolgó el teléfono. Ya había sonado tres veces hasta que la persona del otro lado de la línea decidió cogerlo. Era una voz familiar. Su marido estaba al otro lado de la línea. Parecía algo alterado, cansado, se lo notó en la voz. Sus conversaciones no siempre resultaban agradables. Tampoco lo parecía su relación con él. Hace tiempo que ella se resignó a soportarle.

- ¿Si?– dijo él.

- Soy yo… verás te llamaba porque no me encuentro demasiado bien…– intentó explicarse pero le interrumpió.

- Oye, ya que has llamado… Que voy a llegar tarde, se ha girado mucha faena –

- Escúchame un momento… Tengo que contarte algo importante – hizo una pausa esperando alguna reacción por parte de él, pero permaneció en silencio – hoy ha venido el médico, me ha dicho el porqué de los vómitos y mareos que tengo… -

tomó aire – vamos a tener un bebé – susurró.

- ¡Eh!… más te vale que sea una broma de mal gusto, ya tengo bastante contigo ¿¡vale!? –

- No, hablo en serio… Tendrá semana y media –

- Deshazte de eso como sea, me da igual cómo o lo que hagas con ello… No quiero saber nada más de esto

¿entendido?- cortó la llamada sin despedirse de ella.

Se sentía frustrada, la mujer quería tener al menos una criatura. El bar enmudeció para ella. Colgó el auricular y buscó en sus bolsillos las monedas. El dueño del local se le acercó, guardó el teléfono y le extendió la mano mostrándole la palma. Le pagó y se marchó un tanto desolada.

Al llegar a su hogar, se dispuso a almorzar. En la cocina no había mucho que preparar, tenía las sobras de la cena de anoche. De modo que comió lo mismo: un potaje de garbanzos con patatas, cebolla y pollo. Se lo sirvió en un plato hondo y se lo llevó a la mesa del salón.

El cuchareteo era lo único que quebraba aquel silencio. Ella seguía ensimismada entre sus pensamientos. Se había hecho a la idea de que nunca tendrían niños. Escaseaba el dinero. A penas podían permitirse comprar un trozo de pan. Sus ropajes andrajosos describían perfectamente su economía actual. Llevaba un vestido grisáceo, agujereado y sucio, que a penas tapaba todo su cuerpo.

Observó su rostro reflejado en el caldo del plato. Su acartonado pelo, le llegaba por los hombros. Lo tenía ennegrecido por la suciedad que arrastraba. Se veía a sí misma poca cosa, una cara pálida sin nada nuevo que contar. No era vieja, pero su desdichado aspecto le sumada años a decenas. Pensaba en la criatura. Se acarició en vientre y sonrió. Acto seguido mató su sonrisa al recordar que no la criaría, ni sabría nada de su vida. Se tenía que deshacer de ella y sólo de imaginarlo se le encogía el corazón. Después de tenerla, ella se quedaría igual: Carcomida por la melancolía, la tristeza, el vacío.

No tenía más hambre. Recogió su plato y lo dejó en la fregadera. Le vino a la cabeza un comentario que le dijo su marido durante una cena: "¡No! ¡He dicho que en esta puta casa sólo estaremos tú y yo!". No cambiaría de actitud con el presente problema. Lo sabía a ciencia cierta y le conocía demasiado bien.

Ya que con la ayuda de su cónyuge no podía contar, acudió a la única persona que conocía. No quería abortar. Debía asegurarse de que la vida que crecía en su interior, tuviera un futuro mejor. Sobre todo, mejor que el que ella pudiera ofrecerle. Mientras pensaba en qué decir para resultar convincente, se dirigió al noviciado del pueblo, llamado Colegio Sagrado Corazón de Jesús. Tardaría media hora en llegar a pie.

Una vez allí, en la entrada vio al rector. A lo lejos él la divisó y la miró con desgana. Permanecía en la puerta del edificio quieto, pero parecía dispuesto a hacer algunas gestiones. En una de las manos sujetaba una carpeta repleta de hojas y la otra la escondía en el bolsillo de la sotana. Se trataba del Padre Rafael. Caminó un tramo hasta que se detuvo frente a ella.

- Buenos días ¿Qué le trae por aquí? – nunca le faltaba educación.

- Hola Padre Rafael… verá ¿puedo hablar con usted? –

No muy convencido asintió con la cabeza. Ella se limitó a contarle lo de la criatura y lo mal que lo estaba pasando. Se hizo la víctima. Derramó alguna que otra lágrima entre sollozos. No le importó arrastrarse por el bien de su hijo. Al Padre le dio un vuelco el corazón. Pese a ser un hombre impaciente y, en ocasiones, malhumorado, era demasiado sensible a ciertas situaciones. Ella lo sabía bien y jugó con esa ventaja. No tardó en darle consuelo, la abrazó y se apiadó de aquella mujer.

Le comentó que se encargaría del futuro de ese niño, a cambio de que nadie supiera el trato que habían hecho. La mujer accedió a todo cuanto le dijo. Tendrían que verse a escondidas en un mesón marginal, situado en la periferia del pueblo. Le ofrecería comida y bebida en abundancia durante los ocho meses siguientes.

Se veían a diario, a medio día y a la hora de la cena. Ella siempre acababa pringándose los dedos cuando se trataba de desmenuzar un muslo de pollo. No remitía su hambre ni aún habiendo tragado todo aquel festín. Gracias a la generosidad del sacerdote, cada día nuevo que pasaba, a ella se le veía un semblante más brillante y lustroso. Pese a los descuidados ropajes que vestía.

Su abdomen aumentó notablemente durante los primeros tres meses, y su marido empezó a cogerle cierta manía y odio. No soportaba verla tan saludable, mientras en su casa reinaba la pobreza. No aguantaba al niño que llevaba dentro. Llegó incluso a amenazarla, hasta a pegarle. Se hicieron más repetitivos los maltratos durante los últimos meses. Pero ella protegió con todas sus fuerzas la vida de la criatura. En ocasiones pensó que nacería muerto.

Llegaron las navidades, la mujer seguía frecuentando el mesón. Hacía un frío terrible, el invierno se presentó muy crudo y seco. El destino no quiso ponérselo nada fácil, para la gente pobre como ella, ese helor era peor que ser apaleado hasta alcanzar la muerte.

La película de hielo que se formó en la calzada le hizo dar algún que otro resbalón en su trayecto al mesón. Entró y allí le esperaba el Padre Rafael sentado donde venía siendo habitual. Nada más sentarse frente a él, le trajeron el plato de comida. Pero tenía otras preocupaciones en la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo le llamará Padre? – preguntó ilusionada.

- No le incumbe – le cortó secamente.

La mujer se quedó sentada mirando el plato. Aún no había empezado a comer y la sopa se enfrió. Se la sirvieron así.

Estaban a finales de febrero. El frío se colaba por cualquier rincón y aunque se encontraban dentro del mesón, parecía como si estuvieran a la intemperie. Al rato, intentó sonsacarle alguna información de nuevo.

- ¿Estudiará en el noviciado? –

- ¡No ose preguntarme! – El Padre Rafael empezaba a hartarse del interrogatorio - ¡Limítese a comer! –

Cada día era igual que el anterior. Comía ante la presencia del Padre y en silencio. Se escuchaba únicamente el cuchareteo cuando apuraba la sopa o los bocados que daba cuando sus amarillentos dientes despedazaban un trozo de comida.

En aquel lugar frecuentaba muy poca gente. Ella, a menudo, se preguntaba cómo lo harían para seguir funcionando con tan escasa clientela. El dueño ya les reconocía nada más entrar ellos dos. Actuaba sin hablarles. Sabía qué tomarían y que sólo comería la mujer.

Cuando faltaba poco para tener a la criatura, su marido se marchó de casa sin dar explicaciones. Desapareció de su vida por completo, no dejó ningún rastro. La mujer se desesperó el primer día de su ausencia, le buscó por todos los sitios que él solía frecuentar. Fue en vano. Tuvo que sacar fuerzas para volver a levantarse y no ahogarse en aquella soledad, entre llantos. "Ya falta poco" se decía a sí misma, era su único consuelo.

A mediados de primavera la ingresaron en el hospital, el párroco la socorrió y dio a luz. Después de que naciera el crío, se deshicieron de ella. La abandonaron en una calle vacía, aún con la hemorragia sangrante entre sus piernas. Minutos después perdió la conciencia y con ello, demasiada sangre. Yacía feliz, pensaba que al menos su niño estaría en un lugar mejor.

Gritó levemente hasta que le venció el cansancio. Por allí deambulaba muy poca gente. Hasta el aire era prácticamente inexistente. Notó como su garganta se secaba por momentos, sus párpados cayeron, se cerraron. La luz que poseía se marchitó por el hueco de su boca cuando balbuceó "Te quiero… hijo mío…".

El cuerpo permaneció inerte durante largos minutos. Hasta que alguien, nunca supo quien, se decidió a cogerla y socorrerla como es debido. La mujer volvió a nacer, desde ese día. Pero al regresar a su casa, observó que ahora estaba peor que antes: Su marido no había regresado. Su hogar olía a abandono, a cerrado. El polvo revestía con un manto gris toda superficie de la casa y las telas de araña se cuidaban de cubrir los mejores rincones.

A las pocas semanas, vio a quien, en un pasado no muy lejano, fue su marido. Ella mendigaba por la calle. Él parecía algo fatigado, distante y se limitó a decirle "vayamos a casa". Desde entonces, ambos convivieron bajo el mismo techo. Retomaron el camino que habían dejado cuando sucedió lo de la criatura. Volvieron los mismos silencios, los mismos marcados horarios. Hasta el mismo cansancio y las mismas huecas conversaciones.


	2. Capítulo primero

REZO AL ALBA | xanne

NC – 17

Slash

Angst

Drama

Lemon (sexo explícito)

Lime (erotismo)

Disfrutad leyéndola tanto como yo he hecho escribiéndola.

Va dedicada a toda la gente que soporta mis neuras, mi persona y mi presencia.

CAPÍTULO PRIMERO | BROTE DE AMISTAD

- ¡Buenos días! Comenzaremos la clase de hoy con las ecuaciones… –

Se trataba del Padre Gabriel, uno de los párrocos más ancianos de nuestro colegio. La verdad es que siempre me resultó de lo más amable y servicial. En sus explicaciones era muy preciso. Pero a sus alumnos les exigía como el que más. No era de extrañar ese afán de perfeccionismo, tenía que imponer ejemplo sobre los demás profesores a pesar de ser el encargado del internado. Por ello, en sus clases gobernaba el aburrimiento.

Tenía el pelo canoso mezclado con mechones rubios, sufría de cierta alopecia y la barba que delimitaba toda su mandíbula era abundante. Habitualmente vestía sotana negra con su correspondiente alzacuellos, del mismo modo que el resto de los profesores. Resultaba muy monótono verles vestidos igual todos los días. Sin embargo nunca pareció importarles, lo hacían y listos.

- ¡Señor Way, atienda! – me exigió.

- Estaba escuchándole… mientras pensaba profundamente – ironicé, pues me estaba quedando dormido.

La verdad es que empezaba a hartarme su clase. Quise ponerle algo de vida al muermo que nos estaba soltando. Todos los alumnos permanecieron en silencio, a la espera, a ver qué sucedía. Supe que él tenía razón, pero yo me aburría con sus lecciones. Nunca tuve malas notas. Al contrario, en todos mis exámenes y trabajos sacaba sobresalientes.

El profesor se quedó mirándome con una mueca de descontento en la cara. Me indicó que me arrodillara frente a la pizarra, en medio de la sala y con las manos extendidas. En cada mano me puso cuatro libros y me obligó a permanecer así hasta que finalizara la clase.

Cuando acabó de dar la charla, mandó ejercicios. Por hoy ya había finalizado la clase de modo que vino a por mí. Sentí alivio cuando me quitó el peso que sostenía en cada mano. Ya empezaba a sentirme algo cansado.

-¡Que no se repita!- me decía con desprecio.

-Descuide, dormiré más por las noches-

Provoqué que me propinara un bofetón en toda la cara. Con ello consiguió que me ardiera la mejilla, la debería tener muy sonrojada. Aún había un par de alumnos en el aula, pero ignoraron lo que sucedió. Viendo el rostro del maestro intuí que comenzaba a sacarle de quicio. Me limité a callar, a mirar hacia otro lado y esperar a que cruzara el umbral de la puerta para levantarme del suelo e irme.

Odiaba ese aire de superioridad que llevaban todos los sacerdotes del colegio. Me crié en una familia muy humilde pero no recordaba bien el porqué acabé en ese lugar tan hipócrita y mezquino. No soportaba la ideología que nos querían inculcar en todas y cada una de las asignaturas. Desde siempre supe donde estaban los límites pero a veces me superaba mi rebeldía, mi crispación.

Llegó septiembre, por aquel entonces ya había cumplido mis diecinueve años auque no los aparentaba, me veía más crío de lo que en realidad era. Todas las mañanas me vestía con el uniforme, como todos los alumnos de ese maldito colegio. En realidad no éramos muchos, a penas treinta, de diferentes edades, todos varones. Se podría afirmar que allí vivíamos los restos de la humanidad, aislados, recluidos. Unos marginados, otros perdidos, desamparados, abandonados… Estábamos condenados a seguir nuestro camino sin esa parte que se llama infancia, familia o felicidad.

Realmente no conocía a nadie de allí, nunca quise entablar amistad, prefería estar solo. Compartir mi pena no me iba a ayudar en nada. Lo único que deseaba era recuperar mi libertad, pero al mismo tiempo, me aterraba. No sabía qué me esperaba ahí fuera, ni qué código se usaba o qué formas, o incluso si era un sitio mejor que en el que me encontraba ahora.

Aquel amurallado edificio contenía un sin fin de salas, en varias plantas. Demasiadas para tan pocas personas. Con ello conseguía sentirnos más jodidamente hundidos. En ese hueco vacío sobrante, se escondía la amargura de cada uno de nosotros y prensaba nuestras conciencias hasta dejarnos idiotas. La limpieza imperaba en cada rincón, cada baldosa, cada pupitre, cada ventanal. Pero lo que te atontaba de verdad, era el penetrante olor a incienso.

Dormíamos todos juntos en una grandiosa habitación provista de camas, unas al lado de las otras. Con sus respectivas sábanas y mantas. Por otro lado, teníamos el refectorio y pegado a éste una cocina en la que nunca se podía entrar.

Después estaban las salas donde se impartían clases, todas eran prácticamente iguales salvo por lo que contenían las mismas. El exterior del edificio disponía de un generoso jardín, tan grande como descuidado. También había un patio interior, con un viejo pozo del que se extraía el agua necesaria, tanto para la comida como para las tareas propias de limpieza. Y Un poco aislada en el jardín, se encontraba la capilla, donde rezábamos todas las tardes.

Uno de aquellos días de principios de otoño un chico se empeñó en conocerme. Me daba conversación aun sin yo abrir la boca. Me seguía allá donde iba. Empezaba a pensar que era mi segunda sombra, tampoco me molestaba demasiado su presencia hasta que llegó el día en que exploté y me dirigí a él.

- Oye, para de darme el sermón ¿vale? –

- Te veo muy solo, sumergido en tu mundo… me necesitas – me contestó.

Tal vez tenía parte de razón sin embargo, ese comentario, a mi me sonó demasiado arrogante. ¿Yo, necesitar a quién? Casi me eché a reír en su cara, opté por no hacerlo e intenté contenerme. Al final no pude y expulsé una leve carcajada. Ahora si que parecía algo molesto, se quedó mudo pero continuó con el ritual de acompañarme a todos lados.

No destacaba mucho del resto de los chicos, quizá por eso nunca antes me había fijado en él. Su piel color canela contrastaba con sus aceitunados ojos. Era ligeramente más bajo que yo. Jamás recordé que destacara en alguna asignatura. Parecía un chico amable, hablaba demasiado y cuando lo hacía trataba asuntos poco trascendentales.

Dieron las nueve de la noche, todo el alumnado debía ser puntual con los horarios y la enorme sala de dormitorio comenzó a llenarse. Sin darle importancia al espontáneo seguidor que se me había enganchado esa tarde, me dirigí a mi cama. Me cambié de ropa y él seguía de pie a mi lado callado.

- ¿Ni si quiera te vas a presentar? ¿O voy a tener que llamarte "el plasta"? – No nos estaba permitido hablar en aquella sala de modo que lo dije casi en un susurro.

- Puedes llamarme Frank – Dijo al fin.

Acto seguido me presenté, seguramente ya sabría mi nombre pero lo pensé después de haberlo hecho. Ocupó la cama que estaba justo al lado de la mía. Yo ya me había puesto el pijama de algodón y me dispuse a meterme en la cama, a dormir sin que me diera más conversación. Cuando levanté las sábanas, detrás de mí, oí como alguien se dirigía a mi nuevo compañero con desprecio.

- Fuera de aquí caraculo, este es mi sitio – Exclamó ese alguien en un murmullo.

- Eh, déjale en paz… búscate otro – Le respondí sin pestañear y sacando el tono más intimidante que tenía en mi repertorio.

Me quedé dos largos segundos clavándole la mirada, con los brazos cruzados esperando a ver qué hacía. Mi interlocutor resopló, bajó la vista al suelo y se marchó renegando entre gestos. Aquel follonero era Iván, uno de los chicos más problemáticos del colegio, más por su palabrería que por sus actos. Casi cada día teníamos un pequeño pique entre nosotros, aunque las batallas solía, por lo general, ganarlas yo. Entre otras cosas, porque le sacaba ocho años y más de dos palmos de altura.

Más tarde, toda la sala enmudeció a la vez que apagaban las luces. Antes de dormir oremos todos los chicos en voz alta al unísono, como cada noche. Otro aburrido día que se sumaba a la lista de mi vida. No tenía demasiado sueño así que me recosté de lado, mirando hacia el chico plasta. Observé algunos contornos azulados que delimitaban su silueta, y supe que él miraba hacia el cielo del dormitorio. Al poco rato, ví agitarse ligeramente su manta, a la altura de la cadera. Ya supe qué estaba haciendo y no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente. "¿En quién piensas mientras te tocas Frank?" Me pregunté a mi mismo.

Continué deleitándome en su acto, ahora con mucha más curiosidad. Él contenía sus gemidos y los convertía en mudos soplos. No sé porque extraña razón noté que la sangre se me acumulaba caprichosamente en mi entrepierna. Proseguí tocándome bajo el pantalón, desplazando la diestra mano hasta mi erección. Me la agarré con fuerza, e imité a mi compañero. Pensé en él como algo más, involuntariamente. Se había mostrado muy atento conmigo pese a mi agrio carácter. Recordé sus intensos ojos verdes, sus tan deseables labios. Me sorprendí gratamente al darme cuenta de lo atractivo que era. Ya sentía demasiado el calor y el sudor, me recorría todo el cuerpo. Alcancé uno de los calcetines limpios que tenía bajo el colchón. Introduje mi sexo en el y continué con el movimiento. No tardé en explotar mientras contraía toda la cara. Era una condena no poder gritar ni una sola vez. Pero esto también me excitaba.

Cuando me deshice del calcetín y volví a mirar hacia donde estaba Frank, éste me daba la espalda y dormía placidamente. Por un momento quise intercambiar miradas, para contarle con ello lo mucho que él ahora significaba para mí. Me sentí un poco frustrado, era la primera vez que alguien me importaba de verdad aunque fuera solo en un momento de lujuria.


	3. Capítulo segundo

REZO AL ALBA | xanne

NC – 17

Slash

Angst

Drama

Lemon (sexo explícito)

Lime (erotismo)

Disfrutad leyéndola tanto como yo he hecho escribiéndola.

Va dedicada a toda la gente que soporta mis neuras, mi persona y mi presencia.

CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO | TU CARCOMIDA ALMA

El tañido de las campanas del edificio anunciaba la hora de levantarse, dieron las ocho de la mañana. Yo yacía despierto hace rato. Desde mi lugar, observaba la penetrante luz que bañaba parte de la sala, los rayos casi alcanzaban mis pies. Hacía largos minutos que había amanecido y supe que ese anaranjado sol sería lo único que embellecería la oscura miseria de mi existencia.

De un cálido murmullo aquella enorme habitación se inundó, entre bostezos y crujidos metálicos emitidos por las frías camas de hierro. Lejos de mí, cerca del umbral de la entrada al dormitorio, deambulaba el rector. Intentaba poner algo de orden, acallando todos los cuchicheos.

Como todos los sacerdotes del colegio, vestía una sotana. Ésta, de un profundo color negro, le daba un aire mucho más siniestro que al resto de ellos, puesto que contrastaba con su cerosa piel. Color azabache tenía el cabello, tan ennegrecido era que los reflejos provocados por el sol se veían azulados. El flequillo se desdibujaba por su frente, tapando con gracia su mirada, y el resto del pelo le rozaba ligeramente la nuca, los hombros.

Al mismo tiempo, en el otro extremo, se encontraba el Padre Rafael, el secretario del rector. Pese a sus treinta y ocho años poseía menos estudios y conocimientos que el director de este lugar. Contaba con él para todo, se podría afirmar que eran como uña y carne. Ahora, se encargaba de despertar a todo aquel que aún dormía.

- ¡Presten atención! – Exclamó el rector. – Hoy viene una pareja y es posible que elijan a uno de ustedes… ¡Quiero verles aseados y con el uniforme limpio a las diez en punto en el patio! -

Continuó explicando quienes eran los visitantes, cómo nos debíamos comportar ante ellos y sobre todo, que recordáramos cada una de las normas de conducta si nos escogían. Nunca volvió un niño a este desdichado lugar. Yo me imaginaba que si no querrían al chico, éste acababa huyendo de su nuevo seno familiar. Es lo que yo, seguramente haría tanto si me cuidaban como si no. Cuando te acostumbras a vivir solo, ansias la soledad, se crea como esa necesidad, como el comer, el beber o el dormir.

Cuando acabó su charla y después de espabilarme un poco, caminé hasta los armarios, situados en el lado contrario al que se encontraban los ventanales. Si algo resultaba habitual era el hecho de compartirlo absolutamente todo. De aquellos muebles cada hoja era para un alumno. No destacaban por su tamaño, pero tampoco se podía afirmar que poseyéramos un gran surtido de ropa. Más bien al contrario.

El pesado que conocí a penas hacía un par de días, todavía bostezaba, sentado en el borde de su cama. Me dió tiempo a coger una muda limpia, mis zapatos y mi uniforme hasta que cerré la puerta del armario y él apareció detrás de ésta. No me sorprendió, ya me había acostumbrado a que fuera más cargante que un grano en el culo.

-¡Eh!- Dijo a modo de saludo.- ¿Tu nunca has deseado conocer a tus padres?... Quiero decir, ¿A tus padres verdaderos?... A tu madre real, a tu padre real… Saber qué hacen, si viven o no…- Cada una de aquellas palabras se clavaba en mi conciencia provocándome un agudo dolor.

- Para mí, están muertos… Como yo para ellos. – Solté sin pensar. Logré que finalizara su interrogatorio.

Pocas veces me paré a meditar sobre mi pasado. Conservaba un vago recuerdo de mi asquerosa infancia. En mi mente, sólo se formaba la figura de una mujer, gritaba… Puede que mi nombre… Puede que para recuperar la libertad y la vida que le estaban arrebatando. Le arrastraban de la cintura, alejándola de mi lado. En ese momento, se me encogió el estómago, sentía unas ganas enormes de vomitar, pero tan solo fue un amago.

Salimos todos los alumnos del dormitorio en dirección al cuarto de aseos. Una vez allí, nos colocamos cerca de la entrada y en fila. Cada uno de nosotros llevaba su ropa limpia en la mano, esperando a que le dieran paso para entrar y asearse. Frank iba detrás de mí, pero desde que le corté tan secamente, no osó dirigirme la palabra.

Aunque teníamos espacio y utensilios suficientes para cada uno de nosotros, nos hacían entrar de uno en uno. El secretario, situado justo en el umbral de la entrada, cedía el paso al siguiente. En el interior del aseo estaría el Padre Ángel, profesor de latín y castellano, para vigilar que ningún chico se escabullera. Obraban así seguramente, para dar una imagen más pulcra de lo que en realidad éramos. A parte de recrearse mirando el cuerpo desnudo de algún que otro atractivo alumno.

Este rito resultaba ser muy poco frecuente. Aún así, lo odiaba, sobre todo detestaba que alguien me observase mientras me desnudaba y me limpiaba. Conseguí, de algún modo, acostumbrarme a aquello. Lo lograba cerrando los ojos e intentando anular la presencia de las personas que me rodearan. Cuando nos aseábamos normalmente, no ponían tantas normas ni eran tan estrictos. Pero así se volvían, cuando venían visitas.

Llegó mi turno, crucé el umbral de la puerta y deposité mi ropa limpia en una silla. Para mi sorpresa, quien me esperaba allí, no era el sacerdote de siempre. Esta vez en su lugar, yacía el rector. Parece que aquella visita era de vital importancia, pues no logré adivinar el por qué ahora se implicaba tanto en nosotros, o la imagen que debíamos dar.

Permanecía sentado en un taburete de madera, con los brazos y las piernas cruzados, y clavándome su verde mirada sin a penas pestañear. No vestía la sotana, sino camisa y pantalón negros. Iba bien arremangado, mostrando así la mayor parte de sus brazos. También, pude observar que sus dedos estaban ligeramente húmedos.

Verdaderamente, me causaba mayor dificultad mostrar mi cuerpo a aquel extraño. Casi como el escalar una montaña totalmente vertical y que, para colmo, estaba helada. Con torpeza me quité el pijama, me costó hasta dejarlo a un lado, en el suelo. A escasos metros de él había un cubo provisto de agua limpia y jabón. Me acerqué al recipiente de metal, lo empujé hacia la pared, lo más lejos posible de aquella presencia. Acto seguido, recorrí su trayectoria y me quedé pegado a éste.

Todavía no me había deshecho de mi ropa interior. Cerré mis ojos. La oscuridad vino a mí, ese instante se convirtió en algo mucho menos violento, mucho más llevadero. Contra mi voluntad, por la pequeña línea que separaban mis párpados comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, empapando mis pestañas. Logré quedarme desnudo, pero la fuerza me abandonó en ese mismo momento. Se me doblaron las piernas, me temblaban, no cesaban de darme pequeños espasmos. Antes de perder totalmente el equilibrio, apoyé mi mano contra la pared y la otra en el suelo.

Un frío sudor recorría mi frente, los latidos de mi corazón empezaron a descontrolarse y de mi boca brotaron pequeños sollozos de lamento. Ni si quiera conseguí hacerme con el paño para asearme. Me quedé petrificado en esa incómoda postura.

De repente, unos pasos oí que se acercaban. Detuvieron su camino justo detrás de mí. Intenté autocontrolarme, habría gritado nada más escuchar la primera de sus pisadas, pero logré, sin mucho éxito, evitarlo.

- Alma de Dios, déjeme ayudarle. – Musitó.

Aquella voz rozó mi nuca, me llenó de mayor inestabilidad. El pulso se me aceleró, lo sentía sobre todo en las sienes. Cuando llegué a darme cuenta, algo empapado cayó en mi hombro izquierdo. Se desplazaba muy lentamente a lado y lado de mi espalda. Me percaté de cómo se agitaba su respiración. Ésta acariciaba sin cesar la parte posterior de mi cuello. Hasta que sentí el tacto de sus yemas en mi antebrazo.

Estallé en gritos, fue un acto reflejo. Le empujé, probé a esconderme en la pared. Quise camuflarme entre los azulejos, quise empequeñecer, desaparecer de ese maldito lugar. Mi estómago empezó a removerse, me entraron unas enormes ganas de vomitar pero algo interrumpió ese acto. Obligándome a levantarme del suelo, me sujetó del brazo y me lanzó contra la fría pared, de espaldas a él.

- No me haga perder el tiempo con idioteces. –

En breve la angustia me ahogó al sentir como él recorría mi espalda, empapándome. Con su otra mano sujetaba mi hombro derecho, clavaba sus dedos en mi desnuda piel cual alfileres, provocándome un dolor extremadamente agudo.

Cada una de las friegas limpiaba una parte de mi exterior, de mi fachada, pero manchaba mi cordura. A veces me tambaleaba, me mareaba. La sala de baño me daba vueltas y me sentía demasiado indefenso. En ningún momento osé abrir mis ojos, los tapié y ningún rallo de luz penetraba.

Por un segundo recordé una de las clases que nos dio el rector. Al contrario que en el resto, ésta me parecía de lo más curiosa. Resulta especialmente gracioso ver como la belleza para unos no siempre lo es para todos, en el arte y en la vida. En realidad, lo único que me atraía de aquella materia artística era el timbre, el tono y la voz del profesor. Su nombre de hecho, es Arthur, el Parde Arthur, aunque los alumnos sólo le llamábamos así cuando nos dirigíamos directamente a él.

Escurrió el paño y la mano que antes me agarraba por el hombro, ahora se colocó en mi cadera. De nuevo me hincó los dedos, de nuevo me abrasaba su tacto. Incluso llegué a sentir su acelerado pulso en ellos. Se entretenía en mis nalgas con las friegas. Dibujaba círculos y espirales, primero en una y más tarde en la otra. Al mismo tiempo, oí que se le escapaban un par de bocanadas de aire. No sabría decir si de su hastío o algo más. Los emitió muy distorsionados para deducirlo con exactitud.

Más tarde continuó aseando mis piernas, con brío pero con esmero y cuando acabó con mis pies, escuché el chapoteo que creó el agua al recibir el paño en su interior. Con una jarra me mojó toda la cabeza. La tenía especialmente sensible al frío, por ello todo mi vello se erizó y mi cuerpo entró en una leve tiritona.

Las yemas de sus dedos masajearon mi cuero cabelludo, consiguió que el escaso jabón que tenía se hiciera mucho más notable. Gracias a eso, sentí varios escalofríos recorrerme toda la columna vertebral de abajo arriba. Acto seguido me aclaró y aprovechó la humedad de mi rostro para limpiármelo también. Actuó con lentitud, me acariciaba las mejillas, la prominente nariz, siguió el contorno de mis espesas cejas, pasó suavemente sus yemas por mis cerrados párpados y acabó recorriendo despacio mis labios.

A la altura de mi oído notaba su respiración, si antes estaba acelerada ahora casi podría decir lo mismo e incluso que intentaba por todos los medios esconder su excitación. Me molestaba verme metido en este embrollo, y soportar sus constantes jadeos. Si al menos éstos no existieran, posiblemente me resultaría todo mucho más fácil. Así, sólo conseguía que la histeria me embriagara y que pudiera llegar a tomarla con él, ahogándole entre mis garras, quitándole la vida tan estupenda que tenía.

Con todas mis fuerzas me contuve, de tal rabia que cogí me mordí el labio y me empezó a sangrar. En mi paladar el característico sabor de ese líquido rojizo degusté. Mi visión continuaba siendo nula, temía abrir los ojos y que la luz me creara agrias imágenes. No sólo en mi retina, sino también en mi memoria. Supe que si lo hacía viajaría a través del tiempo, recreando experiencias pasadas sumamente repugnantes.

En esos momentos lo que impregnaba mi piel más que agua era temor. Anhelaba que aquella función terminara, a la par que mi sufrimiento desaparecería. Sentía que regresaba a mi niñez, que alguien gritaba mi nombre repetidas veces. Me palpitó la cicatriz del pecho al verme defendiendo a quien debía ser mi madre, de un navajazo.

Cuando me vine a dar cuenta, todo acabó. Yacía tan sumergido en mi propio dolor y persona que no percibía más allá. Sin embargo, mi pulso aún era torpe, mi habla muda y mis acciones bruscas. Me di cuenta que también estaba seco, por lo que sólo me quedaba el vestirme.

Por fin conseguí hacerme con mi ropa limpia, colocándome la ropa interior, abrochándome hasta el último botón de la blanca camisa, ajustándome la corbata y poniéndome los pantalones y zapatos. Cuando aquella tela cubría mi cuerpo simulaba mi coraza, mi segunda piel, y mi preciada muralla.

Antes de salir de allí, me fijé en que el rector se estaba aclarando la cara y humedeciéndose la nuca, sentado en el taburete. El agua que había usado para limpiarme seguramente la cambió porque la que ví en el cubo era cristalina.

Conforme transcurrían los minutos recobraba la compostura, la frialdad y el pasotismo que me caracterizaban. Cada cual tiene sus puntos débiles pero yo nunca mostraba los míos, me dedicaba a enterrarlos junto con mi desdibujada niñez.

Frank esperaba su turno el primero de la fila. Intercambiamos miradas y temí que leyera en mis pupilas el pavor que había sufrido hace escasos momentos. Aceleré el paso, para no darle tiempo a ello.

No tardé en llegar al refectorio. Leche con pan me sirvieron para desayunar. Aquella primera comida, no nos aportaba ni una tercera parte de la energía que necesaria para soportar todas las estupideces del día. Mi lado más malpensado me decía que lo hacían para encarrilarnos por el buen camino, para manipularnos mejor, y si alguno se descarrilaba y se revelaba contra su sistema que no tuviera más fuerza que ellos.

Justo cuando di la última cucharada a la leche, el pesado de mi compañero ocupó el sitio que había frente a mí. Ni alcé la mirada para cerciorarme de que era él, lo supe y eso me bastó.

Conforme acabábamos de desayunar nos dirigíamos al patio interior, y nos colocábamos uno al lado de otro. El Padre Gabriel revisaba concienzudamente que fuéramos bien aseados, incluso nos miraba los oídos, el interior de la nariz y las uñas. Hecho que incomodaba bastante. También comprobaba que lleváramos el gris uniforme limpio y planchado.

Al cabo de un rato llegó el último alumno, Isaac, uno de los más jóvenes pues tan sólo tenía diez años. Poseía un tierno rostro, el más atractivo que jamás había visto en un niño. Se podría afirmar que era tan guapo como bobo. Más de uno se aprovechaba de él y no me refiero únicamente a sus compañeros de clase. Algunos sacerdotes se mostraban especialmente atentos con él por si tenía dudas, si necesitaba ayuda… Cualquier cosa.

Dieron las diez de la mañana y se nos exigió que nos mantuviéramos en absoluto silencio. Gracias a eso, se pudo escuchar perfectamente los golpes que provenían de la puerta de la entrada. El chirrido metálico de las bisagras anunció la llegada de los invitados. No tardaron en aparecer en el patio, la pareja acompañada por el rector.

Por sus ropajes deduje que se trataba de gente adinerada, educada, con estudios y con menos preocupaciones y problemas que cualquier persona desamparada. El único de los dos que abrió la boca durante la visita fue él. La mujer se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza y a estudiarnos con la mirada.

Nos presentaban uno a uno, dejándonos unos escasos minutos para hablar y vendernos como mejor pudiéramos. La mayoría de los chicos recurría a las frases "elegidme a mí", "yo soy el mejor, llévenme con ustedes" o alguna similar. Sin embargo, y muy a pesar de algunos, a la hora de tomar la decisión poco tenían en cuenta lo que dijéramos.

Mi turno llegó y el rector se colocó frente a mí, de lado y mirando hacia la pareja. Se había puesto de nuevo la sotana y, sus manos las guardaba entrelazadas tras su espalda. A parte de lavarse la cara, cuando lo hizo en el aseo, seguramente quiso lavar su conciencia y sus pensamientos impuros, porque en ningún momento dirigió su vista hacia mí.

- Michael Way. Diez y nueve años. Excelente en los estudios – Dijo serenamente.

- El Padre Arthur me ha llegado a conocer a fondo. Fíense de su palabra – Deseaba que sólo él supiera a qué me refería en realidad, mostrándole así también mi descontento mediante el sarcasmo.

De refilón, en la esmeralda mirada de aquel siniestro sacerdote, observé un brote de rabia. Pero no me replicó y prosiguió con su tarea. A la mujer le hizo cierta gracia el tono que usé, aunque lo más seguro es que se quedara nadando en la superficie del significado de mis palabras.

- Frank Iero. Diez y ocho años. Bueno en los deportes y los trabajos manuales -

- Me encantaría poder conocerles mejor, señor y señora Sánchez, y que me dieran una oportunidad de vivir con ustedes seguro que son ese tipo de padre y madre que cualquier niño pueda desear ¿Saben a qué me refiero? ¿Lo saben verdad? Claro que sí, apuesto que sí ¡son muy listos! lo sé – Soltó de carrerilla sin a penas coger aire. Se notaba su nerviosismo.

Cuando acabaron de presentarnos a todos, dejaron que nos relajáramos un poco, sin salir del patio pero podíamos obrar con cierta libertad para jugar y charlar. Lo hacían, lo más seguro, para que aquella pareja de alguna manera viera cómo nos comportábamos.

Me aislé en una esquina, apoyé la espalda en la fría pared y crucé los brazos al observar que Frank venía junto a mí. Esta vez se acercaba con ganas de hablar, lo intuí y no me equivoqué.

- Sé a quién elegirán – me confió tristemente – los chicos monos siempre tienen suerte – afirmó mientras miraba de reojo a Isaac que estaba jugando a canicas con un par de amigos suyos.

Tampoco me pareció justo aquello que dijo, pues precisamente él, Frank, no me resultaba feo, más bien todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, opté por responderle con un claro movimiento asintiendo con la cabeza.

No sabría decir si mi compañero se convirtió en brujo o es que simplemente ese hecho era muy previsible, pero acertó. Se les vió dudar entre ese chico y Armand, un alumno tímido que respondía con monosílabos y a cada momento sonríe y ríe. Al final escogieron al más jovencito, y los tres se marcharon satisfechos. A cual de los tres, sonrisa más amplia en el rostro tenía. El rector les acompañó hasta la salida y se despidió de la nueva familia formada.


	4. Capítulo tercero

REZO AL ALBA | xanne

NC – 17

Slash

Angst

Drama

Lemon (sexo explícito)

Lime (erotismo)

Disfrutad leyéndola tanto como yo he hecho escribiéndola.

Va dedicada a toda la gente que soporta mis neuras, mi persona y mi presencia.

CAPÍTULO TERCERO | UN OSCURO BOCETO

Durante uno de los frescos días de octubre nos dedicamos al cuidado los árboles, arbustos y plantas del jardín. Algunos chicos barrían las hojas, las ramas y los frutos que habían caído al suelo. Otros podaban lo mejor posible las voluminosas copas de los alcornoques y los castaños.

Después de la última clase teórica y de hacer unas oraciones en la capilla, era el turno de los trabajos manuales. En este caso, no nos enseñaron los cuidados del jardín, sencillamente nos ordenaban a hacerlo. Sospeché que nadie en ese condenado lugar tenía una mínima noción sobre la tierra, la vegetación y sus atenciones.

Lloviznaba muy levemente y el sol entre las nubes en ocasiones, se asomaba. Pese al frío y el escaso abrigo que llevábamos continuábamos con la labor. La ropa se nos pegaba al cuerpo, calándonos más. Aunque ya estábamos acostumbrados a ese trato, a trabajar en unas condiciones lamentables, pocos nos resfriábamos. Pronto anochecería y nos mandarían al refectorio a cenar.

Un par de sacerdotes deambulaban de un lado para otro vigilándonos, pues el alumnado estaba dispersado por toda la superficie del jardín, en pequeños grupos. Unos compuestos de dos chicos, otros de tres. Cada cual con quién tenía más confianza o amistad.

Mi compañero podaba uno de los castaños mientras yo descansaba un poco sujetándole la escalera. Íbamos turnándonos a cada rato. Se nos prohibía interrumpir la tarea, pero nosotros dos encontramos el modo de hacerlo sin llamar demasiado la atención.

Los dos sacerdotes, el secretario - el Padre Rafael - y el Padre Gabriel, se detuvieron un poco lejos de nosotros, sin quitarnos el ojo de encima. A los pocos minutos se les acercó el rector y se sumó a su conversación.

- ¿Sabes? – Frank paró la poda por un momento para dirigirse a mi desde lo alto de la escalera – Todo el mundo comenta que os parecéis mucho, sobre todo desde que has dado el último estirón… El mismo color de ojos y pelo, la forma de la boca, algunos gestos… Yo incluso diría más, diría que sois casi como hermanos.-

Apreté mis labios con rabia, supe que se refería al Padre Arthur. Estos últimos días el rector se comportaba de manera extraña conmigo, me prestaba más atención de lo habitual, me hacía colaborar más en sus clases de arte e incluso se ponía nervioso ante mi presencia… De pronto, la ira que contuve el día de la visita la desaté en ese preciso instante, reviví todo aquello con demasiada claridad y quise arrancar esa ruda experiencia de mi vida ¿Por qué demonios tenía que compararme con la persona a quien más odio le guardaba? ¿Por qué no se calló ese estúpido comentario?

De lo mal que me lo tomé, golpeé la escalera consiguiendo que se tambaleara y que Frank cayera al lodo aplastado por ella. Sin pensarlo me abalancé sobre él para pegarle puñetazos por toda la cara, repetidas e incontables veces. Compararme a mí con ese sacerdote degenerado ¿cómo se atrevió si quiera a pensarlo?

Cuando volví en mí, noté que alguien me apresaba entre sus brazos, me inmovilizaba. Mi compañero yacía atontado en el suelo con el rostro amoratado, ensangrentado. Aquel espeso líquido rojo se fusionaba con el agua de la lluvia, y le regalaba con ello un aspecto aún más terrorífico.

El secretario y el Padre Gabriel le atendían, procuraban que no perdiera la conciencia y entre los dos lo cargaron hasta el dispensario sanitario. No tuvo suerte, pues hoy el médico que nos visitaba dos veces por semana no vino. Así que, seguramente le darían unas friegas lavándole las heridas e intentando desinfectárselas.

De mis nudillos brotaba sangre, la piel se me había levantado y me escocía una barbaridad pero gracias a la lluvia, el dolor se me hizo más llevadero. No sentí pena alguna por el pesado de mi compañero, al contrario, me sentía satisfecho, asquerosamente libre de mis ataduras, aunque fuera por un instante.

Casi arrastrándome, el rector tiraba de mí. Conseguí con torpeza incorporarme para seguir sus pasos y ritmo. La última persona con la quien deseaba estar ahora, se encargaría de mi castigo. Intenté en más de una ocasión liberarme de sus garras sin éxito.

Una vez en el interior del edificio me soltó las muñecas y me miró fijamente a los ojos, amenazante, con el pulso acelerado, con la respiración agitada. Su mojado flequillo dejó entrever su mirada, fruncía el ceño. El asco que me tenía en ese momento se reflejaba en sus pupilas.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Andando!... Por el amor de Dios… - exclamó.

Con el dedo índice me señaló las escaleras en dirección a su despacho a la vez que me propinaba un empujón. Opté por obedecerle aunque deseaba con todas mis fuerzas descargar mi rabia contra él.

Caminé apresuradamente delante de él, sacándole un buen trecho de ventaja, perdiéndole en el trayecto. La luz del atardecer que se colaba por los ventanales del pasillo iba menguando, en breve se quedaría a oscuras. Llegué a su despacho, resultó ser la primera vez que estaba en aquella lúgubre sala. Imperaba el orden y la pulcritud, como en el resto del edificio, solo que a penas podía distinguir un par de sillas, un escritorio, un sillón dispuesto detrás de éste, unas estanterías repletas de libros a mi izquierda y un gran ventanal al fondo, el resto se fundía con la negrura.

Aún permanecía de pie justo en la entrada, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que sobre el escritorio había una pequeña lámpara. Pulsé el botón para encenderla y me dio un calambrazo. De repente, cayó al suelo del respingo que dí, con ello también tiré varias láminas de dibujo… Deduje que todas eran del rector, aunque en ningún momento le había visto dibujar, tampoco nos enseñó ninguna de sus creaciones, de echo ni si quiera comentó que tenía.

La situación me saturó de pensamientos, de nerviosismo, de impaciencia. Debía dejar todo en su sitio antes de que él apareciera. La lámpara la cogí con cuidado, la coloqué sobre el escritorio, aún funcionaba correctamente por suerte. En cambio, las láminas se habían dispersado por el suelo, las junté todas y las puse sobre la pila de documentos que había en la mesa.

De nuevo, miré al suelo, revisándolo por si me había dejado algo… Sí, faltaban un par de dibujos, de un tamaño mucho menor que los otros. Unos pasos se aproximaban por el pasillo, a lo lejos los oía. Como no disponía de demasiado tiempo las recogí y me las guardé en el interior del zapato, procurando no empaparlas.

Justo me arrodillé y acabé de esconderlas cuando vi su impecable calzado delante de mí, a escasos centímetros. Como buenamente pude disimulé, me arreglé los bajos del pantalón y me até bien fuerte los sucios cordones del zapato. Antes de terminar con la lazada, sentí como me presionaba el hombro, me agarró con energía para incorporarme.

Cara a cara observé que ya no llevaba puesta la sotana, seguramente la tendría empapada por la lluvia. El resto de su ropa se había secado, tampoco pasó demasiado tiempo en el jardín como para calarse igual que cualquiera de los alumnos. Por el contrario su pelo que aún estaba húmedo, se pegaba a su frente, sienes y nuca. Parecía más relajado que antes. Le vi dispuesto a regalarme un largo, extenso y cansado discurso.

- Señor Way, sepa que Dios le va a castigar por la actitud que ha adoptado hacia su compañero. No quiero saber a santo de qué venía ese arrebato de cólera, únicamente ansío que no vuelva a repetirse o me veré obligado a tomar medidas mucho mas drásticas con usted - Con firmeza me levantó del mentón buscando un poco de atención por mi parte. - Así que, tómese esto como un preaviso. Puede que esté acostumbrado a los castigos pero dé por hecho que empezaran a ser cada vez más severos.- Me miró de arriba abajo - Ahora deshágase de la camisa y la camiseta interior. -

Le había enfadado de verdad y pese a que mantenía su cortesía y educación, presentí que pronto se esfumarían de aquella sala. Tan solo oír su quebrada voz, sentí que me ahogaba, otra vez me palpitaba la cicatriz del pecho. Sin embargo conseguí actuar y obedecerle desabrochándome apresuradamente la mojada camisa, la lancé a un lado. La camiseta interior se me había ceñido al cuerpo, me tembló el pulso, él y yo estábamos frente a frente, no como la última vez que me despojé ante él. Después de vaciar un rato, me la quité casi sollozando, cerrando los ojos, apretándolos, resoplando, lleno de nervios.

A la orden del día estaban los maltratos físicos y verbales. Si no atendías en clase, si no hacías correctamente lo que te ordenaban, si no respetabas los horarios, si no tratabas bien al prójimo, y sobre todo, si maldecías el nombre de Dios, la iglesia o el Generalisimo. Un sinfín de normas. Sin embargo, una de las verdades, de esas grandes verdades que cualquiera sabía pero que bajo ninguna circunstancia se comentaba, no es que no se hablara más bien se nos prohibía, era aquella que guardaban secretamente las paredes, que sólo éstas conocían al detalle: Los castigos físicos; si resultabas especialmente atractivo no se limitaban a propinarte zurras, estabas sentenciado también a algo peor. Te desarmaban de tus ropajes manipulando cada rincón de tu cuerpo, aprovechándose asquerosamente del poder que les otorgaba la iglesia sobre el resto de los mortales.

Venía siendo habitual esas practicas, desde que entré en aquel lugar se frecuentaban más de lo que uno pudiera llegarse a imaginar. Y si por un casual, quebrabas aquel silencio implorando justicia o auxilio te tachaban de retrasado mental, y si lo creían oportuno, acallaban pronto tus gritos mandando tu alma a los brazos de la muerte. De modo que, para sobrevivir de alguna manera, la mejor opción era callarse. ¡Qué Ironía!: Odiábamos la vida que llevábamos pero temíamos a la muerte y seguíamos adelante, como cobardes, como condenados, como cuerpos sin voz, sin luz propia y sin rumbo.

Me obligó a arrodillarme dándole la espalda, extendiendo los brazos paralelos al suelo. Temí lo peor, era la primera vez que había llegado tan lejos… Últimamente no lograba dominar la bestia que vivía presa en mi interior. Por una parte deseaba como el que más aquel castigo, guardaba cierto sentimiento de culpa por permitir mostrar mis más primitivos instintos ante aquella situación con Frank.

Un ruido metálico escuché, dictaba el inicio de la tortura. Sin más preámbulos azotó con su correa mi espalda, pausaba entre azote y azote para coger fuerzas, así después cada fustigación que me propinaba era más intensa. Sentí como su respiración iba al compás de la zurra, resoplidos, bocanadas de aire, mudos jadeos. La sangre comenzó a surgir por cada uno de los surcos, dibujaban su trayectoria bajando por toda mi espalda y desaparecían en el borde de mi pantalón. Noté que la piel me escocía, noté que me abrasaban las heridas, noté la correa repetidas veces, parecía afilada, fría, cortante.

Mi garganta no reprimió ni un solo lamento, ni un solo llanto, ni tampoco paró de gritar. El pulso me temblaba, los brazos los mantenía torpemente firmes. Aquel helor que antes ni si quiera reparé en que existía, en esos momentos, me rodeaba causándome frecuentes escalofríos. Pensé en cómo había llegado allí, en que me destrozaría la carne, en este dulce sufrimiento que merecía con creces.

Espontáneas imágenes florecieron en mi mente: Frank, ese chico tan odioso y tan atractivo a la vez; Su cara cubierta de golpes, moratones, los que yo le di. ¿Por qué le trato así? Era el único que me daba conversación aunque yo no aportara nada a ella. El único que permanecía siempre a mi lado, sin yo pedírselo. Por lo poco que me confió de su vida, supe que era muy pequeño cuando le dejaron en este desdichado lugar. Su familia fue fusilada, y la verdad es que no le pregunté el motivo de ello. Temía que arrancara a llorar y tener que consolarle, algo que no se me daba nada bien.

Ya casi el dolor remitía, se hizo tan notable, se prolongó durante tanto tiempo la azotaina que me acostumbré a ella, a aquella atroz tortura. Disminuyó la intensidad de los azotes, jadeaba afónico, entrecortadamente. Súbitamente finalizó la condena, pero me mandó que me mantuviera en la misma postura durante un rato, hasta que él lo creyera oportuno.

Las yemas de sus dedos comenzaron a recorrerme las heridas, agudizándome el daño. Más tarde, una cálida humedad se cuidaba de limpiarlas al mismo tiempo que notaba su aliento circular apresuradamente por mi columna. Cerré mis manos con tanta fuerza que me clave las uñas, ¿Esto formaba parte del castigo? ¿Tenía que soportar también su asquerosa piel pegada a la mía?

No tardé en sentir la misma sensación de ahogo que al quitarme la camiseta, me volvió a vibrar la cicatriz, volví a revivir parte de mi niñez: una mujer con el pelo oscuro gritando mi nombre, se la llevaban de mi lado; la misma mujer cuidándome, preparándome un plato de sopa; la misma mujer orando cada mañana, al sol del alba; la misma mujer, diciéndome que saldríamos adelante, que Dios nos ayudaría.

Estallé a llorar, me llevé las manos a la cara, ya no importaba el castigo, me sentí demasiado apenado para actuar como si nada. Más que el dolor físico, me destrozaba los amargos recuerdos, era una extraña sensación… Como si hubieran saqueado parte de mi ser. Aquella mujer era mi madre, me la arrebataron, nos robaron la poca felicidad que teníamos, no gozábamos de bienes, no conocíamos prácticamente a nadie, no teníamos más familia.

Se me nubló la vista, comencé a tambalearme, sentí un hormigueo horrible por toda la columna y me derrumbé. Dejé caer todo mi peso sobre el suelo, me di un golpe tan fuerte en la frente que retumbó por toda la sala. Me acerqué a la estantería que yacía a mi izquierda, buscando un refugio, un poco de abrigo y calor. Me dolía horrores la cabeza y también las heridas de la espalda y los nudillos.

De repente, la oscuridad bañó toda la sala, supe que había apagado la lamparilla. Ya era prácticamente de noche, pero ni si quiera la luna hizo acto de presencia para mandarme un rayo de esperanza. Si prestabas atención, se escuchaba el murmullo de los chicos dirigiéndose al comedor, también como el aire y la lluvia atizaba los cristales del ventanal.

Estaba en posición fetal, ensimismado, en mi mundo. El Padre Arthur se acercó nuevamente, me manejó hasta conseguir que me asentase sobre mis manos y rodillas. Me separó las piernas ligeramente y supe que él yacía arrodillado entre las mismas, detrás de mí. No tardó en rodearme con sus brazos la cintura, palpó mi pantalón y me lo desabrochó con mucho afán. De un estirón me lo dejó, al mismo tiempo que mi ropa interior, a medio muslo, descubriéndome el trasero.

Varios resoplidos, su excitación casi se podía esnifar, apestaba a sudor, ambos olíamos igual de mal, aquel peculiar hedor se mezclaba con el que emitía la humedad de mis ropajes. Sin más preámbulos empecé a notar como intentaba introducirme su sexo. Obró cuan bestia en celo, de una sola vez me lo metió, desgarrándome por dentro.

Fue algo extraño, una notable erección tuve en contra de mi voluntad. Incluso me atrevería a afirmar que sentí un odioso placer que jamás en la vida había experimentado. Temblaba todo mi cuerpo, los brazos se me doblaron y caí de cabeza contra el suelo. Por poco pierdo la conciencia. Lo poco que alcanzaba a ver se me repetía varias veces, se me desdibujaba: el reflejo del ventanal en el suelo, lo que se veía a través de él, el cielo ennegrecido y sus pomposas nubles de contornos azulados. Todo se volvía borroso, hasta que mis párpados se cerraron por completo.

El degenerado sacerdote estaba dominado por el gozo. No paraba de darme sacudidas, de embestirme, hacía el movimiento completo. Casi llegaba a sacar el miembro, yo suspiraba, pese a que la nueva arremetida era todavía peor, llegando hasta el fondo de mis entrañas. Al mismo tiempo, me sujetaba la cintura, pegaba su cuerpo al mío, su pecho a mi espalda, clavándome los botones de la camisa en cada una de las heridas. Para agudizar el dolor, me incorporé un poco así resaltaba del resto, algo que prefería. Él lo entendió de otra forma y comenzó a llenarme de besos el cuello y los hombros. No quise ni mirarle, ni saber que cara de idiota tenía en esos momentos, me causaba demasiada repulsión.

Dijo mi nombre, en un susurro. Lo repetía a la vez que jadeaba y me embestía. Otra vez me manoseaba, ahora buscaba debajo del calzón mi erguido miembro. El tacto de su mano resultaba frío, la tenía demasiado sudada, hizo que diera un espasmo debido a ese helor. Apresuró la marcha, a la vez que acariciaba delicadamente mi entrepierna.

Apreté mis dientes fuertemente. No entendí por que mi cuerpo actuaba en contra de lo que dictaba mi cabeza. Era un hipócrita, un estúpido aprovechado ¿Por qué no le detuve? ¿Por qué simplemente dejé que me manipulara como le diera la gana? Quizá porque en el fondo yo me merecía esta humillación. A veces deseaba ser feo o poca cosa, no destacar del resto y lograr pasar desapercibido. La rebeldía tiene un precio alto y la belleza al parecer, más aún. A pesar de que yo no me consideraba tan resultón, sí me percaté de que últimamente los demás alumnos me prestaban más atención de lo normal. Al igual que el rector ¡maldito desgraciado! ¡El director del centro y el más corrompido de todos!

En una de las sacudidas paró, tembló todo su cuerpo. Acto seguido noté que había descargado dentro de mi interior. A pesar de la angustia que me generó, recobré el aliento y parte de la conciencia que estaba a punto de perder. No podía casi respirar, me faltaba el aire, me abandonaron por completo las fuerzas. Sin embargo logré articular alguna palabra.

-Padre Arthur Lee- nunca me dirigí a él así, pero hoy supe que debía hacerlo, mi sarcasmo me lo exigía – seguro que usted sabe que los deseos carnales son pecado –

Ya me importaba un bledo ganarme un bofetón más. En aquellos instantes, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que me enterraran, así mi angustioso sufrimiento acabaría. Tardó en regresar a mi lado, me estiró del pelo alzándome la cabeza, me mantuvo así hasta que le dirigí la mirada. Eso sí que dolía, por poco me deja medio calvo.

- ¡A pan y agua y limpiando pasillos hasta que yo le levante el castigo! – le costó dictar mi sentencia, se le veía muy cansado, hasta me dio cierta pena por él – Ahora: ¡márchese! –

Literalmente me expulsó del despacho, me dio la húmeda ropa del uniforme y cerró la puerta, tan energético que ni a las bisagras les dio tiempo a chirriar. Ni si quiera pude colocarme el pantalón en condiciones. Me lo subí y lo abroché, me puse la camiseta interior por cubrirme el cuerpo, pese a que estuviera todavía empapada.

Caminé por todo el pasillo en dirección al dormitorio, arrastrando los pies, me costaba horrores, la ropa me incomodaba, las heridas me escocían, y no paraba de tiritar cada dos por tres. Di un par de pasos más y me caí precipitándome contra el frío suelo, ya ni noté el duro golpe, me quedé inmóvil, sumergido en un profundo sueño. Deseaba que todo lo sucedido fuera eso, un mero sueño, me sentía tan sucio... Pero si por el contrario no lo era, no despertar nunca más.


	5. Capítulo cuarto

REZO AL ALBA | xanne

NC – 17

Slash

Angst

Drama

Lemon (sexo explícito)

Lime (erotismo)

Disfrutad leyéndola tanto como yo he hecho escribiéndola.

Va dedicada a toda la gente que soporta mis neuras, mi persona y mi presencia.

CAPÍTULO CUARTO | MÚLTIPLES CARENCIAS

Alguien me tocaba el brazo, consiguió romper mi sueño. Al despertar me di cuenta que quién se encargaba de espabilarme era el secretario del rector, el Padre Rafael. Me hacía señas para que me apresurara, para que me dirigiera al refectorio a desayunar. ¡Oh, sí! Qué maravilloso desayuno me esperaba, el mejor de todos. En menos de un segundo recordé que lo que me sucedió la tarde anterior no me lo había imaginado: La pelea que tuve con Frank… La satisfacción que sentí… El arrepentimiento… Y como colofón, mi precioso castigo… Fue rememorar todo aquello y arderme las heridas de la espalda.

Tampoco me había remitido el horrible dolor de cabeza, en cambio, los nudillos los tenía algo curados.

-Levántese muchacho… - Otra vez me golpeó. – Levántese muchacho, ¿¡Qué no me oye!? -

Le había escuchado perfectamente, solo que aún vagaba por mis pensamientos y actuaba con lentitud. Hasta que no le gesticulé con la mano para que se marchara no paró de repetírmelo. La cama de mi compañero estaba vacía, de hecho, casi todo el alumnado se había ido.

Al mirarme, me fijé en que llevaba puesto todavía el uniforme, me faltaba la camisa, la corbata y los zapatos así que empecé a buscarlos por los sitos más cercanos a mi cama. A los pies de ésta, en el suelo yacía la chaqueta, llena de tierra seca. Nada más, sólo la camisa y la corbata, entre las sábanas. ¿Y mis zapatos? No debían estar muy lejos. Después de un rato mirando aquí y allá, nada, ni rastro de ellos.

Antes de que el secretario regresara de nuevo a mi lado para meterme prisa, me terminé de vestir. Salí disparado del dormitorio, descalzo, pero con los sucios calcetines puestos. Quise saber qué había sido de Frank, así que una vez cogí mi vaso de agua y el pan, recorrí toda la sala en su busca. Jamás me había visto en una situación similar, por primera vez me interesaba por alguien más que no fuera yo mismo.

Cuando le divisé me coloqué justo frente a él. Permanecía con la cabeza gacha todo el tiempo. Me dio un vuelco el corazón al sentir tanta pena por él, sentía odio de mi mismo. Justo en ese instante, el discurso de disculpa que había pensado se esfumó de mi cabeza. No pude articular palabra.

- Te quedarás en los huesos. – Dijo.

- ¿Qué? – No supe a qué se refería.

- Eso – señaló mi desayuno – Te dejará como un fideo.-

De manera automática esbocé una sonrisa, pensé que me guardaría algo de rencor o rabia por lo sucedido el día anterior pero, para mi sorpresa, se comportaba igual que siempre, como si nada malo hubiera pasado entre nosotros dos. Visto así, me ahorraría las disculpas, se me ha dado mal toda la vida y hoy no iba a ser una excepción. Lo que sí me prometí a mi mismo es ser menos agresivo con él, no se lo merecía, por muy bocazas que fuera.

- Me lo he ganado a pulso. – Le contesté.

Paré de comer, me dediqué a mirarle, a observarle. Daba cucharadas al tazón de la leche, alzaba la vista y cuando se encontraba con la mía, volvía a clavar sus pupilas en la mesa. Quise verle bien la cara y no me dejaba, estaba demasiado cabizbajo. Antes de que diera una nueva cucharada, le subí del mentón con suavidad, le acaricié la mejilla, la parte que se había salvado de mis puñetazos, noté que le ardía. No me dirigió la mirada, se sonrojó. Le estaba poniendo nervioso y, en breve me lo contagió, se aceleró también mi pulso.

Un repentino golpe en la mesa hizo que nos sobresaltáramos los dos al mismo tiempo. Guardé mi mano bajo la mesa, ambas. Frank hizo exactamente lo mismo que yo. Temíamos que nos dieran un reglazo.

- Cállense – Nos gritó el rector a la vez que nos daba una colleja a cada uno. – Señor Way, tenga. Vaya a coger agua al pozo y no se demore. –

Sus manos descansaban sobre la mesa de madera, apretaba los puños. También entrecerró los ojos y por poco no me fulmina con la mirada. Entre puño y puño estaban los bártulos para realizar mi tarea: un cubo y dentro un cepillo, un paño y una pastilla de jabón. Se quedó clavado en esa postura hasta que decidimos seguir desayunando callados.

Cuando se hubo alejado de nuestro sitio y terminé de masticar un trozo de pan, arranqué a hablar yo, por primera vez. Solo que ahora en un tono mucho más bajo, no quería toparme de nuevo con la odiosa presencia del Padre Arthur.

– Mis zapatos ¿Los has visto? –

- ¿Qué? – a veces me imitaba adrede y eso, lo detestaba.

- Que si los has visto… –

- No – Sorbió la leche, luego paró en seco – Pero, cuando me desperté Cristian estaba merodeando por tu cama… Al

verme se asustó y se fue… sí, lo recuerdo… qué raro ¿No? -

Volvió el silencio a la sala. Era muy probable que ese chico me los hubiera robado, además la fama de ladrón que tenía jugaba en su contra. Tenía que encontrar el modo de recuperar lo mío sin armar demasiado revuelo. Lo que menos deseaba ahora era que me volvieran a castigar, y menos por semejante estupidez.

Una vez finalicé mi desayuno, recogí todos los bártulos y me dirigí hacia el pozo, al patio interior. El notable frío hizo que me despejara por completo, notaba la helada hierba y las piedras bajo mis pies, húmedas por la lluvia del día anterior. Una niebla espesa dificultaba la visibilidad, como venía siendo habitual por las mañanas.

Dejé a un lado del pozo en el suelo, los utensilios. Tiré el cubo de metal al fondo del hueco sujetando la cuerda. Hasta ésta estaba mojada, pero su tacto áspero me ayudaba a que no se me escurriera. Cuando conseguí el agua suficiente para llenar el barreño, caminé apresuradamente en dirección al interior del edificio.

En realidad no había nada que limpiar, los pasillos estaban relucientes, casi parecían espejos. De todas formas, con los sacerdotes de aquel lugar poco se podía dialogar y aunque fuera algo absurdo, si lo imponían, se hacía sin rechistar, sin pensar. La verdad es que prefería lavar algo ya limpio, que no algo sucio, si lo piensas bien, requiere mucho menos esfuerzo, dedicación y tiempo. Empecé a pensar que el Padre Arthur tampoco quería ponerme un castigo demasiado duro. Al final resultaría tener corazón y todo.

Sin más dilación, me arrodillé y comencé a cepillar el suelo, primero con jabón y luego aclarándolo con agua. No obraba con demasiada energía y menos, con prisa. Nadie me vigilaba. Desde mi sitio rompían el silencio las cepilladas, los chapoteos del agua. Cada vez que el agua se oscurecía tenía que cambiarla, volver al pozo y retomar la limpieza por donde la había dejado. Resultaba una tarea más monótona que otra cosa.

El cansancio se hizo más notable cuando llevaba más de tres horas. Faltaba poco para que finalizara la última clase de la mañana y yo limpiaba cerca de aquella aula, a conciencia. No me hacía gracia ir descalzo de un lado a otro, recuperaría mis zapatos a toda costa, aunque ahora mi aspecto imponía poco, y para colmo, las fuerzas tampoco me acompañaban.

Opté por descansar un rato. Me senté en el suelo y cuidadosamente apoyé la espalda en la pared, a la espera de que saliera el alumnado. Los sacerdotes, por normal general, tardaban más. Se entretenían en borrar la pizarra, después ordenaban sus libros, sus papeles y los metían en el maletín o se quedaban un rato en el aula leyendo un viejo libro.

Las campanadas anunciaron la una del mediodía, el fin de la ultima clase matinal. Se abrió la puerta y el gentío desfiló en dirección al comedor. Me puse de pie. Entre ellos, conseguí ver a Frank y, a su lado, Cristian. Me dio la sensación de que entablaban una conversación, hecho que me provocó cierta envidia… Sí, a partir del día de la pelea, pasaría mucho menos tiempo junto a mi compañero. Se me hizo extraño, me había acostumbrado a él, a que estuviera adosado a mi a todas horas… Ahora le añoraba, tonto de mí.

El tal Cristian vestía el uniforme de una forma un tanto peculiar: la blanca camisa desabrochada por completo enseñando así la camiseta interior, iba sin corbata y los bajos del gris pantalón los llevaba doblados, le iban largos. Al fijarme en sus pies, observé que a parte de sus zapatos se había calzado también los míos. No recuerdo su edad, pero sí que es más joven que yo y que calza un número inferior al mío. Su rostro, sus facciones aniñadas y redondeadas, sus ojos azulados y su pelo rubio desmesuradamente claro, delataban su inocente picardía. En muchas ocasiones hurtaba objetos, pertenencias de los demás, pero nunca lo hacía con malicia, al final acababa devolviéndole a cada cual lo suyo. Eso sí, debías reclamarlo sino, él entendía que no lo usabas y que no lo necesitabas para nada.

Cuando me decidí a acercarme a ellos, ni se inmutaron, continuaron hablando el uno con el otro como si yo ni existiera. No es que me guste ser el centro de atención pero, creo que como a mucha gente, detesto que me ignoren de modo que les corté el trayecto y me crucé de brazos ante ambos.

- Devuélvemelos – Me dirigí a Cristian, logré que finalizara la charla que llevaban.

- ¿De qué me hablas? – Abrió bien los ojos, sin pestañear. Aquella penetrante mirada celeste me intimidó y tardé en articular palabra.

- Sus zapatos, los que llevas puestos, son suyos… Se los cogiste esta misma mañana – Frank intervino – Yo te vi -

- No hables por mi ¿Quieres? –

- ¡Ah! – Cristian se descalzó, me los acercó y me regaló una amplia sonrisa – Aquí tienes, son muy cómodos –

No quería soportar sus tonterías, ni replicarle, no estaba de humor, así que preferí calzármelos e irme sin más. Tan rápido corrí al refectorio que me coloqué el primero de todos y pude escoger el sitio. Estaba enfadado con todo el mundo ¿Por qué me ignoraban, hablaban por mí y me robaban como si eso fuera algo normal? Sí, sé que no soy un santo, ni me llevo bien con nadie, pero no merezco que me traten como a un necio.

Pan y agua, de nuevo. Cuanto más comía esa basura más crecía mi aversión hacia el rector, maldito hipócrita ¡Qué fácil me resultó encontrarle con la vista! Lo tenía a pocos metros y no me quitaba el ojo de encima. Para colmo tubo el valor de dedicarme una sonrisa.

- No para de mirarte ¿Eh? – Reconocí la susurrada voz de Frank, se sentó a mi derecha. – Es un tipo raro, casi nunca habla con los otros sacerdotes, ni con nadie. ¿Sabes? Dicen que tuvo un lío amoroso –

- No fastidies… –

- No fastidio – Masticaba con la boca abierta y continuó – No sé quién me lo dijo, pero fue cuando se estaba haciendo cura… Seguro que estaba bien dotada, sino no merece la pena pecar - Tragó el trozo de carne, después siguió– En el infierno nos veremos todos las caras, ya lo verás -

Ninguno de los dos giraba la cabeza al hablar, para que no se notase que conversábamos. No me resultaba demasiado interesante el tema, la verdad, me aburría todo lo que tuviera que ver con el Padre Arthur. Más bien, lo que deseaba era hablar de otra cosa, sólo pensar en él de nuevo me producía dolor de cabeza, a parte de la ira contenida que amarraba para que no me dominara. Si no existiera moral o ética en mi conciencia, ya estaría más que muerto ese degenerado sacerdote.

El pesado de mi compañero seguía cuchicheando en voz muy baja, yo ya no prestaba atención a lo que me contaba. Me entretuve en examinar su mano, la que tenía más cerca de mí. Le noté relajado, sus largos dedos laxos se movían de vez en cuando para resaltar las palabras que salían de su boca. Dejé caer sobre su mano, la mía, volviendo la mirada a mi suculenta y exquisita comida. Necesitaba a toda costa sentir su tacto, su calor, me atraía más que nunca y el mero hecho de sentirle bajo mi piel me hizo flotar. Me sumergí, en un mundo nuevo, sin ataduras, sin normas ni horarios. Recorrí campos atestados de flores silvestres rojas, una cálida brisa me envolvía, me azotaba en la cara, y el pelo. El pulso se me aceleraba, y de tanta exaltación me faltaba el aire.

Se hizo el vacío, él había retirado su mano. También su discurso acabó. Sólo deseaba que no me rechazara, que, aunque fuera casi imposible, continuara a mi lado, conmigo. Y seríamos secretamente el uno del otro, sin que nadie más lo supiera. Se me ocurrieron tantas cosas por hacer en un solo instante… Pero me quedé inmóvil, petrificado, esperando a que sucediera algo que diera un mínimo de sentido a mi vida.

Cuando noté cierta calidez en mi muslo, supe que era él. Su mano me acariciaba. No me moví, las mías permanecían sobre la mesa y, supe que debía dejarlas ahí por el bien de los dos, el Padre Arthur seguía vigilándome. Seguramente, no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad. No quise ni dirigirle más la mirada, bajé la cabeza.

En breve, ya se había situado en mi entrepierna, me apretaba energéticamente. Alguien nos pillaría seguro pensé en más de una ocasión. Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie alzaba la vista de su plato. No tardó en deslizar su mano dentro de mi pantalón, mi cuerpo ya había reaccionado a sus caricias, y él no vaciló ni un segundo en agarrarme la erección. El placer que me proporcionaba era tremendamente cruel, no podía disfrutarlo en su totalidad, y quise que finalizara aquel juego.

- Frank – balbuceé.

Detuvo el movimiento, hizo una mueca con la cara y sacó la mano del pantalón. Ni si quiera se comportó con naturalidad, se lo detecté en seguida por su forma de comportarse: Comía desganado, mareaba las patatas hervidas y las judías verdes, lo que le quedaba en el plato. ¿Por qué actuaba como un crío? ¿O es que no se daba cuenta de que no era el lugar idóneo para hacer este tipo de cosas? De hecho, no podían existir acercamientos entre nosotros, y él lo sabía tan bien como yo.

La cruda realidad era esa, por desgracia, bajo ningún concepto se nos permitía mostrar lascivia por ningún compañero, o afecto, o cariño… Llamadlo como queráis, pero estaba más que vedado. Querían convertirnos a toda cosa en seres castos y devotos, como ellos, que íntegramente dedican su vida a Dios. Si impones tus ideas, lo único que consigues es que no haya libertad de elección, muchos chicos ni pensaban en ello. Sin embargo, si razonas por tus propios medios, te llegas a dar cuenta de que se equivocan centenares de veces, o miles, o millones. Y que eso que imparten, no lo cumplen ni ellos mismos, era lo que más gracia me hacía, ni si quiera sabían dar un ejemplo correcto de castidad.


	6. Capítulo quinto

REZO AL ALBA | xanne

NC – 17

Slash

Angst

Drama

Lemon (sexo explícito)

Lime (erotismo)

Disfrutad leyéndola tanto como yo he hecho escribiéndola.

Va dedicada a toda la gente que soporta mis neuras, mi persona y mi presencia.

CAPÍTULO QUINTO | LA MUJER SIN ROSTRO

Antes de darme cuenta, Frank ya se había marchado. Nunca podría llegar a decirle lo que siento en lo más profundo de mi ser, me carcomía por dentro el dolor. Ni me entendería, pensaría que soy un amargado y que le infravaloro. Pero miro por el bien de los dos, y de eso no se da ni cuenta, es demasiado impulsivo e inconsciente como para deducirlo.

Algo me molestaba en el zapato, al sacarlo me acordé que se trataba del pequeño dibujo del Padre Arthur. Antes de proseguir, me cercioré de que él no estuviera cerca. Habría salido del refectorio porque no le veía. Inspeccioné los arrugados y descoloridos papeles, me costó alisarlos para ver qué era. Sentía una curiosidad enorme, en el despacho no me dio tiempo a examinarlo detenidamente, tampoco pude ver alguna lámina suya y, aunque conservaba agrios recuerdos de lo que sucedió, quise indagar sobre él.

Resultaron ser dos fotografías. La primera, no es que estuviera descolorida sino que era en blanco y negro. Por lo poco que pude observar, salía una chica sin medio rostro, por que estaba rota la esquina de la fotografía, sus manos sujetaban una bicicleta y ella caminaba por una ancha calle de adoquines con casas adosadas unas a otras, y al fondo había tres niños jugando a pelota en una plaza. Puede que fuera una hermana suya, el largo pelo se le veía oscuro como el del Padre Arthur aunque tampoco podía sacar muchas conclusiones, estaba demasiado deteriorada por la humedad. La otra no era una fotografía, más bien una nota, seguramente estaría pegada a la fotografía.

_Necesito verte esta tarde, te espero en la plaza central._

_m._

Nada más. Los delicados trazos de las letras decían claramente que pertenecía a una mujer. A parte, la nota parecía muy vieja, el amarillento papel no conservaba su firmeza y la tinta perdió tanto cuerpo por el paso del tiempo que a penas contrastaba con el fondo. Pensé en lo que me había comentado minutos antes Frank, que el rector, había tenido un encuentro amoroso con una mujer, me imaginé que podría tratarse de la de la fotografía pero luego me quité eso de la cabeza. No me gusta sugestionarme por lo que me dicen los demás, prefiero averiguarlo por mis medios, la verdad siempre llega distorsionada. Además, si es verdad y esa mujer aún sigue viva creo que será la pieza clave para mi ansiada venganza. Me lo volví a guardar todo, esta vez en el bolsillo y doblándolo cuidadosamente, más tarde lo metería bajo mi colchón liado con un calcetín.

Nuevamente me quedé el último de todos. Y cuando me vine a dar cuenta el rector se había hecho con el sitio vacío que había frente a mí. Nunca imaginé cuan irritante puede llegar a ser una persona. Ahora ¿Qué querría? No había hecho nada malo o tal vez sí, inconscientemente.

- Señor Way –

- ¿Si? –

- Quisiera saber si usted estaría dispuesto a formar parte del profesorado de este orfanato. Bien sabe que es nuestro alumno más veterano y el que mejor expediente académico posee. – A penas dejó que saliera de mi asombro, prosiguió con su palabrería. – No hace falta que me dé su respuesta ahora mismo, pero medítelo. Y retome las clases, la limpieza de los pasillos realícela después de la misa de la tarde.-

¿Cómo actuar ante semejante proposición? Me faltaba lucidez en ese instante, el cansancio que antes ni notaba se manifestó, y me sentí agobiado. Es cierto que debía pensármelo bien, no era una decisión a tomar a la ligera, podía llegar a ser una oportunidad de oro. ¿Y Por qué no jugármela ya y apostarlo todo? Bien mirado no perdía nada. Al contrario, todo eran ventajas, pensé en como escapar más de una vez de este condenado lugar pero jamás tuve la brillante idea de hacerme pasar por uno de ellos. No sé qué precio tendría que pagar por mi libertad, tampoco me importó, ahora casi podía saborearla.

- Padre Arthur, ¡siempre quise ser profesor! – Enfaticé tanto que sonó un poco forzado.

Ni se esperaba una contestación tan repentina, pestañeó varia veces incrédulo y después se le iluminó la cara, se llevó las manos a la cabeza echándose el pelo hacia atrás. Me miró nuevamente y dio una leve palmada.

- Pero, nada de hacerme sacerdote… - Le aclaré.

- Por supuesto, descuide. – Hizo una pequeña pausa – Como la asignatura que más domina es arte, se especializará en ella. Debo prepararme el temario, sepa que será mucho más denso que el de las clases habituales. Apuesto que no le supondrá inconveniente alguno. –

- De acuerdo. –

- En un par de días lo tendré listo y le avisaré – Se levantó del sitio pero volvió a dirigirse a mí –Respecto al castigo: sigue en pie.-

Ciertamente tenía razón, el arte y su historia me interesaba mucho más que el resto de asignaturas, tanto la música, la literatura, la escultura, la pintura o la arquitectura. Cualquiera de sus variantes me cautivaba tanto que sería capaz de soportar al ser más despreciable de la faz de la tierra dándome aquellas lecciones, como era el caso.

El rector ya había desaparecido de mi entorno, y el secretario venía hacia mí, le vi con ganas de darme prisa. Hoy todo el mundo se mostraba demasiado pesado, nadie me dejaba en paz, nadie era comprensivo conmigo. Sin más dilación salí del refectorio en dirección al aula donde se impartía la primera clase de la tarde: Lengua. Ya llegaba tarde.

Interrumpí la clase y cuando escogí asiento el profesor continuó con su labor. Ahora el que seguía a todas partes era yo a Frank, le había añorado durante mi cansada limpieza de los pasillos y me coloqué a su lado. Poco pude atender a las explicaciones del sacerdote de lo hambriento que me encontraba. Pero todo transcurrió con normalidad, cuando me vine a dar cuenta habían finalizado las clases. Ahora tocaba la misa de la tarde, como cada día.

La misa era la parte más relajante del día, porque en realidad no tienes que aportar nada a ese acto. Aunque se hace aburrido intentan cambiar el discurso para evitarlo. Se aferran a La Biblia como si les fuera la vida en ello, no es que desprecie sus creencias, al contrario, las respeto. Pero es que detesto el fanatismo. Esa religión monoteísta es pobre en muchos sentidos y se contradice en más de una ocasión, por eso hay diferentes maneras de concebir la fe cristiana. No hace falta confesarse cada día, ni orar cada día, ni ser bueno las veinticuatro horas del día. Si Dios existiera, debería aceptarnos aún con nuestros defectos. Recordémoslo, somos humanos y como tales, erramos incontables veces... Nadie conserva el alma pura y limpia hasta el fin de su existencia, todos tenemos secretos, malas experiencias y malos actos. A parte, los fallos que cometemos nos abren los ojos, nos hace ser mucho más humanos y, por así decirlo, más animales, y consigue unirnos más a la naturaleza que nos rodea. Pocos entenderían mi postura, casi nadie. Era una reflexión que rondaba por mi cabeza que nunca vería el mundo exterior.

Durante el resto de la tarde me dediqué a la tarea que se me había encomendado, el cepillo y la pastilla de jabón fueron mis únicos acompañantes. A los demás alumnos les tocaba limpiar y planchar la ropa, cada uno sus respectivas prendas. Me comunicaron que de las mías debía encargarme después de la cena. Hoy el día no quería acabar para mí, se alargaron sus minutos, las horas se eternizaron y también mi agotamiento.

A última hora me encontraba yo solo aclarando mi uniforme, las incrustadas manchas de barro se resistían a irse. El frío lavadero estaba medio iluminado por dos amarillentas bombillas, pendían del techo y una centellaba. Escuché un ruido no muy lejos. No me sobresalté, seguramente correteaba una rata por allí, no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que veo una en este lugar. Cada vez que respiraba, de mi boca y nariz salía ese característico humo blanco que se manifiesta cuando el notable frío se presenta. Estaba tremendamente agotado de tanto trabajar, tenía hambre a horrores y el sueño me impedía actuar con rapidez. Me hallaba prácticamente desnudo, tan solo vestía los calzoncillos, ya no me molestaba el helor del invierno y toda la ropa sucia la había dejado en jabón mientras yo limpiaba concienzudamente prenda por prenda. Podría haberme colocado el pijama limpio y seco que dejé sobre una pica, pero tampoco me importó.

De nuevo el mismo ruido, aún más próximo y no parecía de un roedor, más bien de una pedrada contra la pared. Di media vuelta, no había nadie, aunque la luz no iluminaba todos los recovecos del lavadero comunitario. Me sentía intranquilo, me puse en pose defensiva.

Estalló una bombilla a pedazos, alguien le había dado una pedrada. Los cristales cayeron sobre una de las picas. Ahora quedaba únicamente la que centellaba, su repetitiva intermitencia me ponía aún más nervioso. Temí quedarme totalmente a oscuras, ese alguien no quería ser visto.

- ¡Qué quieres! – Grité.

El eco retumbó por la habitación, no hubo contestación, ni quise moverme del lugar… La puerta de salida estaba en el otro extremo, en la oscuridad. Otra vez, otra pedrada, vi como casi rozaba la bombilla. Cogí una de las prendas del agua, la escurrí un poco e hice un ovillo. Intenté lanzarla energéticamente hacia el sitio donde originó el recorrido la piedra. Nada, ningún quejido.

Finalmente a oscuras se quedó todo. Ese alguien se encargó de romper la luz que faltaba. ¿Quién demonios se tomaba tantas molestias? Me vino a la mente el rector ¿Sería él? ¿Sería capaz de aprovecharse de mi estado actual? ¿Esto también formaría parte de la penitencia? Quise creer que no, se mostró muy agradable en el refectorio, además ya me había endosado el castigo oportuno y me estaba portando bien, aunque tampoco le conocía tan bien como para saberlo con certeza.

- Tranquilízate Mikey – Me susurró alguien al oído.

No reconocí la voz, estaba tan cansado que me costaba prestar atención, me limitaba a sentir escalofríos y a recular, me topé con la pared. Ni si quiera guardaba energías suficientes para salir corriendo así que, extendí los brazos hacia delante quise palpar a esa persona para propinarle algún puñetazo. Daba manotazos al aire, a mi alrededor, rocé una tela, volví a pasar mi mano por el mismo sitio y así la prenda.

Comencé a dar débiles puñetazos, la mayoría a la nada, otros a ese individuo. Logró hacerse con mis muñecas y que detuviera la lucha. Ese tacto me resultó tan sumamente familiar, cálido, ardiente. Ya si que ni podía mantenerme en pie, me derrumbé pero no quise desmayarme sin saber de quién se trataba. Palpé el aire, sentí como aquel individuo se sentaba a mi lado. Le toqué el pelo, sedoso y abundante, corto. No era el rector, suspiré aliviado, ese individuo era Frank.

- Nos van a matar… - Afirmé.

Sus dedos se posaron en mis labios en señal de que me callara. Cambió sus yemas por sus labios, me devoró la boca por completo. Por fin podíamos disfrutar el uno del otro, el mañana no me preocupaba sólo ansiaba despojarle de sus ropas. Él también parecía desear con locura ese instante. Nuestras respiraciones se solapaban, enmudecían y explotaban intermitentemente.

- Siempre he deseado esto… – Me confió al oído – Ni sabía donde estabas, he tenido que sonsacárselo a uno… El rector está en su despacho estudiando… estudiando para no se qué… y los otros sacerdotes ya se han acostado… Tenía que verte…- Me besaba una y otra vez y volvía a hablar – Tenía que tocarte… - Supe que me miraba a los ojos, me cogió el rostro entre sus cálidas manos.

- Qué pésima puntería tienes tío… –

- Qué pésimo revés tienes tío –

Estallemos los dos a carcajadas, el lavadero se encontraba en la misma planta que el dormitorio pero estábamos lo suficientemente lejos como para que no nos oyeran, a parte todos los sacerdotes dormían en el piso de arriba y sus respectivos despachos también estaban en la misma plata. Algunas noches uno de ellos hacía guardia pero Frank me confió que aquella noche, precisamente, no. Por suerte para nosotros dos.

Sentí una brusca brisa, después me sujetó la mano e hizo que la pasara por su pecho desnudo, provocó que se me acelerara el pulso aún más. Noté sus pezones tiesos por el frío y la excitación, noté la suavidad de su piel, bajé hasta su vientre y me entretuve jugueteando con el vello de su ingle, bajo su pantalón. Cada milímetro de aquella zona ardía, le agarré su grueso sexo y empecé a agitárselo.

Tan rápido respiraba que me faltaba el aire, no me separé ni un instante de sus jugosos labios, mi lengua entró en el hueco de su boca y se encontró con la suya, luchaban apasionadamente. Sujeté su nuca con la mano que me quedaba libre e intensifiqué el beso. La negrura que nos envolvía anulaba nuestra visión, con ello conseguí mostrarme sin reparos a él, de otro modo me hubiera resultado mucho más violento.

Por su parte, manoseaba cada centímetro de mi piel. Cuando se percató de las heridas de mi espalda, me tocó con mucha más cautela. Sus manos no tardaron en desnudarme del todo. Despegó sus labios de los míos, besuqueó mi cuello y más tarde, trazó un camino de besos hasta que se plantó en mi entrepierna. En breve, noté aquella cálida humedad recorrerme mi erecto falo, obraba con lentitud y, a cada nuevo roce que me regalaba su lengua mi boca desataba un acallado jadeo.

Ambos incrementamos el ritmo, el sudor pronto se presentó en nuestros cuerpos, formó parte de nosotros y los gemidos invadieron el lavadero, entrecortados, acallados, secretos. Estaba a punto de estallar, quise apartarle de mí, pero el continuó… Estaba sumergido en su propio gozo y el que le propinaba mi mano.

Él llegó a su fin y me pringó los dedos, a mi me quedaban escasos segundos, milésimas. Y cuando dejó de saborear mi sexo, y unió de nuevo sus labios a los míos y obró con su mano, por fin exploté. Me dio un espasmo, un escalofrío de arriba abajo por toda la columna. Suspiramos varias veces, le acaricié el rostro, el pelo, supe que nunca jamás podría hacerlo como hoy. Me recreé en el tacto de sus dulces labios, volví a besarle, una y otra vez, no podía dejarle, no quería dejarle, ni perderle.

- Ahora, enciende la luz – Exclamé sarcásticamente. – ¡Tengo que limpiar mi ropa! -

- Mañana dile al secretario que se fundieron las bombillas – Respondió, no parecía molesto por mi tono.

- Le diré que una rata gigante se dedicó a destrozarlas para… -

En la lejanía escuchamos unos pasos, nunca podríamos respirar tranquilos, nos mantuvimos en silencio. Intuí que Frank intentaba vestirse y le ayudé, me acercó mi ropa interior y me la puse. Los pasos se aproximaban a nosotros, estaba a punto de mandarlo todo al traste y salir de aquella sala con él cuando Frank interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- Me esconderé, tienes que gritar… Que parezca un accidente, se han fundido las bombillas, ya sabes – Susurró.

Después de varios segundos me ordenó que chillara, que se había escondido ya. No hizo falta, alguien desde el umbral de la puerta venía hacia mí con un candil en la mano. Alcancé a ver mi pijama y antes de que me alumbrara con la luz, me puse los pantalones y limpié mi mano.

- Se han fundido las bombillas… -

- Ya veo – Dijo el rector dejando a un lado el candil – ¿A qué espera? Váyase a dormir, le acompañaré.-

Se cruzó de brazos. La parte del pijama que restaba me la coloqué, no apartó ni un segundo la vista de mi, maldito degenerado. Salimos del lavadero, primero yo y después él. Me hizo esperarle en la entrada, en la puerta, se quedó un rato inspeccionando la habitación y mi corazón palpitaba apresuradamente, deseaba que no encontrara nada anómalo.

El trayecto al dormitorio fue mudo, para mi intranquilo, y cuando llegamos vi la cama de mi compañero vacía, me preocupaba su estado, por que supieran lo que había sucedido. El rector no parecía sorprendido de la ausencia de Frank, pero su cara no rebosaba simpatía, al contrario fruncía el entrecejo en señal de desaprobación.

- Buenas noches –

- Si, buenas noches – Respondí.

Me acomodé en mi sitio, y recé por que no le pasara nada a Frank, estuve en estado de duermevela interminables minutos, no volvía, no regresó a su cama al menos por lo poco que conseguí aguantar despierto. El sueño me venció, aunque no descansé del todo, tenía cierta carga de culpa en mi conciencia y no me dejaba en paz.


	7. Capítulo sexto

REZO AL ALBA | xanne

NC – 17

Slash

Angst

Drama

Lemon (sexo explícito)

Lime (erotismo)

Disfrutad leyéndola tanto como yo he hecho escribiéndola.

Va dedicada a toda la gente que soporta mis neuras, mi persona y mi presencia.

CAPÍTULO SEXTO | VERDADES INCOMPLETAS

A la mañana siguiente me sobresaltó Frank, yacía a los pies de mi cama, en pijama. Todavía faltaba una hora para que el secretario y el rector irrumpieran en la sala para despertarnos a todos. Parecía meditar y no se percató que me había desvelado, ya que me limité a abrir los ojos únicamente. Su cama estaba totalmente desecha, como si hubiera estado peleando con las sábanas aquella noche. Ahora, a pesar de que compartíamos un secreto inconfesable me mostré mudo, sin saber qué obrar o decir, en realidad, nada había pasado entre nosotros dos, nadie debía saberlo por nuestro bien.

Volvió la vista hacia mí e intercambiamos miradas, me sonrió preocupado, me petrificó, sentí un vértigo enorme, un dolor desmesurado, la misma sensación que una mujer experimenta cuando acaba de dar a luz y le arrebatan la criatura, igual que cuando a una flor le privan de los rayos del sol, idéntica a aquella que sufre el preso carente de libertad. Sí, me vino la misma crispación y congoja que cuando me apartaron de mi madre. Él tenía el mismo gesto, la misma expresión en la cara. No conseguí mantenerle más tiempo la mirada, le di la espalda e intenté retomar el sueño. No lo logré.

Durante el desayuno, nos comportábamos de manera un tanto inusual: evitábamos a toda costa cualquier tema de conversación, ninguno de los dos osaba abrir la boca para articular palabra. Él es un bocazas experto y seguramente estaría más nervioso de lo habitual, así que, supuse que se mantendría mudo por temor a hablar más de la cuenta. Ningún roce, ninguna caricia, tan solo un frío muro entre los dos, le tenía tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo…

Mientras esperábamos a que el Padre Gabriel viniera a darnos la lección de matemáticas la sala se llenó de murmullos, de conversaciones absurdas, de bostezos, de cuchicheos sobre la ausencia de Frank en el dormitorio, que duró la mayor parte de la noche. Sí, ya todo el mundo sabía que Frank esa noche no había dormido y especulaban sobre ello. Yo tampoco abrí la boca para opinar, y Frank se limitaba a sonreír como un tonto, le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Me saqué del bolsillo la fotografía de la mujer sin rostro, quería cerciorarme de que no conocía nada de la imagen. Me quedé varios segundos fijándome en la bicicleta, la asocié a mi infancia aunque no recordaba que yo supiera montarla.

- ¿Es tuya? – Dijo Frank dirigiendo su mirada a la fotografía.

- ¿La conoces? – Quise evadir su pregunta.

- Uhmm… ¡Espera! – Se la enseñé para que la viera mejor – Esa chica… no – Suspiró desganado – Pero la bicicleta es de las más baratas – Dio leves golpes con los puños al pupitre – Yo quiero una, es de chica pero yo se la cogía y le daba un buen paseo… Si supiera ir en bici claro… - Al cabo de un rato se percató de que faltaba un trozo de fotografía - Está rota –

- Estaba así –

Pronto enmudeció la sala, el Padre Gabriel entraba por la puerta disculpándose por el retraso. Se sumergió en su explicación sobre fórmulas matemáticas nuevas. Para mi, retomar las clases era como tomarse la vida con más clama, el limpiar pasillos lo detestaba, pero las asignaturas me resultaban de lo más llevaderas. Muchos se sorprendían de mi aguante y mis excelentes notas pues pocos eran los que mínimamente aprobaban, sobre todo cuando intervenían los números, a pocos alumnos se les daban bien.

El resto de la mañana y la tarde se me pasó volando, lo único que me llamó la atención fue que el secretario, entre clase y clase quiso hablar un momento con mi compañero. Cuando Frank regresó a mi lado le había cambiado el rostro y ya no parecía tan contento de ser el centro de atención. Mantuvo la boca cerrada durante el resto de clases y ni me dirigía la mirada, como había hecho al principio del día.

Una vez salimos de la capilla, me separé del grupo y vi que él también, se dirigía al segundo piso, aceleró el paso delante de mi y lo perdí en el trayecto. Yo recogí los utensilios y me encaminé hacia el pozo. Cuando tenía todo listo subí al piso superior, me apetecía observar por los ventanales el exterior, el enorme jardín colmado de árboles e intentar imaginar qué escondían las altas murallas que rodeaban el edificio.

Transcurrieron varios minutos cuando me di cuenta de un débil cuchicheo que provenía de uno de los despachos, sentí curiosidad y al aproximarme a la puerta reparé en seguida que precisamente ese, era el del rector. Reconocí al momento aquella sala, la lámpara sobre el escritorio, las láminas de dibujo, el ostentoso sillón… No emití ningún ruido, y permanecí tras la escasa apertura de la puerta, quieto. Desde mi posición no veía a nadie, tenía un pésimo ángulo de visión.

- No me engañe… – Aquella voz pertenecía al Padre Arthur. – ¡Conteste! –

- Na-nada – tartamudeó Frank.

- Nunca pensé que usted me fallaría ¡usted! –

Se hizo un amargo silencio, dudaba en si tragar saliva por si me escuchaban. Temí por lo que pudiera sucederle a mi compañero ¿Porqué a mi no me llamó a diálogo? Tenía tanta culpa como él, aunque ciertamente él vino a mí y me incitó... Por un breve instante pude ver al Padre Arthur, iba sin sotana y arremangado. Se masajeó los párpados con las yemas de los dedos, suspiró y perdí nuevamente su imagen. Frank emitió un agudo grito, casi ensordecedor.

- Ti-tiene una foto vieja… Sale una chica con una bici… Dijo que me reuniera con él para ver si sabía algo –

- Monike… - bisbiseo el rector.

Aquel nombre se quedó grabado en mi mente, sería el de la muchacha que aparece en la dichosa fotografía. Coincidía también con la inicial de la firma, la de la nota. El caso es que me resultaba tan sumamente familiar aquel nombre… ¿Por qué tan cercano? Si no la reconocí, ni aun habiéndola mirado repetidas veces.

Más de una vez se me pasó por la cabeza intervenir, sacar a mi compañero de su despacho y huir. Acto seguido pensaba que sería una estupidez, ¿A dónde ir? ¿Dónde esconderse? Acabarían encontrándonos, conocen mejor que nosotros todos y cada uno de los rincones de este enorme edificio. La venganza siempre se sirve en plato frío, sólo debemos ser pacientes, y un día este sádico sacerdote pagará por todas las calamidades que nos ha hecho pasar. Y sé que no puedo confiar a Frank mi plan, acabaría contándoselo al rector. Una parte de mi se sentía terriblemente traicionada y la otra, compartía la postura de mi compañero y se apiadaba de él.

- Desnúdese ¡Vamos! -

Tan solo escuchaba rezar a Frank, lloriquear. Después, un ruido metálico, resultó ser el mismo que el que anunció mi castigo hacía escasos días. Supe en seguida que le estaba fustigando, los sonidos de la correa contra su desnuda piel me lo confirmaron. El despacho estaba atestado de afónicos sollozos, de respiraciones exaltadas, que se prolongaron durante un buen rato y me recordaron el agrio dolor de las heridas.

Ya no escuchaba nada, me cambié de posición y conseguí verles a ambos. Estaban situados frente al ventanal, de cara a éste. Frank yacía despojado de sus ropas y extendía los brazos torpemente, su espalda a penas guardaba un trozo de piel intacto por la zurra, y la sangre llegaba a manchar el suelo de caprichosas gotas. El rector dejó a un lado el cinturón, sobre una de las sillas, se giró hacia donde yo estaba y poco faltó para que me viera. Me escondí tras la puerta, conté hasta diez y me volví a situar en el sitio anterior. La lámpara había sido encendida, estaba anocheciendo y ese tono anaranjado dotaba a la sala de un ambiente todavía más tétrico. Ahora el Padre Arthur yacía sentado en la silla donde minutos antes había dejado el cinturón, encarado hacia Frank, quién continuaba en la misma postura.

- Frank, venga aquí – susurró.

Observé que al darse la vuelta, el rostro lo tenía desencajado, me llenó de tristeza al verle tan indefenso. El rector no paraba de hacerle señas con la mano, desde mi ángulo no supe adivinar qué le estaría ordenando. Acto seguido Frank se arrodilló ante él… ¿Pero qué demonios? Por poco pierdo el equilibrio y me apoyo en la puerta abriéndola del todo y descubriéndome. Le estaba… No podría decirlo… Ni pude continuar mirando…

Me cercioré de que no hubiera nadie a mi alrededor, en el pasillo. Miré a un lado y al otro, todo estaba en penumbra, silencioso y aparentemente tranquilo, aquella negrura ayudaba a camuflarme mejor. Mis pupilas se clavaron en ellos, de nuevo. Un escalofrío sentí en mi nuca, un impulso me obligó a seguir deleitándome observándoles, una punzada sentí en mi entrepierna de forma involuntaria, unas palpitaciones repentinas en mi corazón.

Una de las manos del rector sujetaba la cabeza de Frank, hundía sus dedos en el pelo, se enredaban mientras le masajeaba. Frank introdujo el endurecido miembro del sacerdote en el hueco de su boca, no paraba de llorar, de contraer sus facciones, de mostrar repulsión. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, si los hubiera abierto, lo más seguro es que se hubiera percatado de mi presencia. Fui muy cruel, pero deseé que permaneciera así hasta el final, no quise perder detalle.

Cuando quise darme cuenta me encontraba manoseándome la entrepierna, mi mano actuaba por su cuenta y por una pequeña fracción de segundo me imaginé yo sentado en aquella silla, que quién gozaba de ese acto era única y exclusivamente yo, que le acariciaba su sedoso pelo, que le limpiaba las lágrimas y que él disfrutaba saboreando, lamiendo, besando y chupando mi sexo, que no importaba si gemíamos o no fuertemente, que compartíamos cada centímetro de nuestra piel…

Resonaron unos pasos por todo el pasillo, me alarmé tanto que di un traspié y caí de culo al suelo. Por suerte no hice demasiado ruido, y conseguí volver a mi tarea sin que la persona que por allí deambulaba se diera cuenta de mi intromisión y falta. Aquel individuo se divisaba a lo lejos, al fondo del pasillo, aunque sus zapatos sonaran, como aquel que dice, a escasos metros de mí. Recorrió prácticamente la mitad del largo pasillo y se metió en uno de los despachos.

Para entonces el calentón se me había pasado de sobras, pero mi compañero todavía no había salido de la sala. No se oía absolutamente nada desde donde estaba yo limpiando y, preferí, quedarme en mi sitio. Empecé a pensar que el rector nos había descubierto o que la noche anterior, algo sucedió después de que yo me durmiera. El Padre Arthur era muy estricto si se lo proponía, y asquerosamente cruel, así que sería capaz de recorrerse todo el edificio en su busca y habría empezado por el lavadero. No sé cómo no caímos en eso, lo tomemos por necio cuando es la persona más meticulosa, observadora y perfeccionista que haya visto jamás. Lo que no llegué a entender es por qué a mi no me citó, tal vez Frank no le contó toda la verdad, me respaldó ante él aunque no alcanzaba a comprender el por qué. En su lugar, yo no sé si le hubiera delatado, lo más seguro es que sí, pensando que él obraría igual en mi lugar, y que, al fin y al cabo, lo principal es uno mismo. A nadie le interesa tu vida o lo que sea de ella, a ninguna persona ante una situación similar le significarías más que un mero nombre en una lista.

Me equivoqué con él, me sentía en deuda y lo detestaba. Odiaba sentirme atado a alguien, era como si pidieras prestada una prenda de vestir y luego, en un momento determinado, tuvieras que devolverle el favor. Si lo hizo, fue por que él es así y no porque espere algo de mí, que, por supuesto, no iba a corresponder. Los pilares de mi independencia y soledad tambaleaban por él, pilares que había forjado con los años, que formaban parte de mi existencia, que me habían ayudado día tras día… Ahora se veían amenazados por mi culpa.

El fuerte portazo rompió con mi ensimismamiento. Mi compañero, un Frank desaliñado, despeinado y con los ojos hundidos apareció de repente en el pasillo, se mantuvo un lapso de tiempo con la cabeza gacha limpiándose el rostro. No se dirigió a mi, se limitó a ignorarme y caminó en dirección al piso inferior, a las escaleras. Desdibujó su trayecto como si anduviera borracho, me contagió su amargura, me vi reflejado en él, supe que se sentía manipulado, sucio y peor que un desecho humano pero, no pude actuar, ni consolarle.

Al perderle de vista se me vino el mundo encima, deseé no haberle conocido, deseé enmendar mi error, todos mis errores, mi vida dejaba de tener sentido a cada día nuevo que transcurría… De la rabia que sentí, me rasqué las manos con el cepillo energéticamente, con tanta saña lo hice que me provoqué varios cortes y que la sangre brotara de ellos, quise detener todos mis sentimientos hacia él, sólo me provocaban quebraderos de cabeza y que él también sufriera.

En breve salió el Padre Arthur y, viendo en el estado en el que me encontraba me socorrió. Continué enfrascado en autolesionarme y, aunque él me aprensaba entre sus brazos para inmovilizarme, le propiné varios cabezazos a la pared perdiendo con ello, la conciencia de todo. Vi un destello, oí una voz ronca, noté un calambrazo… Después: el mundo desapareció de mi alrededor.


	8. Capítulo séptimo

REZO AL ALBA | xanne

NC – 17

Slash

Angst

Drama

Lemon (sexo explícito)

Lime (erotismo)

Disfrutad leyéndola tanto como yo he hecho escribiéndola.

Va dedicada a toda la gente que soporta mis neuras, mi persona y mi presencia.

CAPÍTULO SÉPTIMO | REVIVIR LAS CENIZAS

Al ponerme nuevamente en pie mi entorno había reaparecido y una desmesurada luz me iluminaba. Sostenía un cuaderno en la mano derecha y, al mirar hacia el suelo me di cuenta de que mis zapatos habían cambiado. De hecho, mi indumentaria también resultó ser distinta, vestía andrajosos ropajes.

A los lados aún yacían los ventanales, afirmaría que eran mucho más grandes y que aumentaron en número. A través de ellos se podía observar perfectamente el exterior, éste bañado de una atmósfera que emborronaba los colores de los secos árboles, del descuidado jardín, los hacía más pálidos. Me aproximé a uno de los ventanales y observé mi reflejo, seguía teniendo la apariencia de un chico adolescente: llevaba puesto el uniforme de siempre, con el mismo corte de pelo, facciones casi adultas, pero… ¡Mis ojos estaban vacíos! No de sentimientos, sino literalmente… Las cuencas: huecas, dos negros agujeros, nada más.

Me horrorizó tanto que grité mientras echaba a correr por el largo pasillo, el grito fue mudo, sin sonido, sin voz… La angustia se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo y continuaba chillando con más energía, quise oírlo para aliviarme escuchándolo, pero tan solo sonó un estruendo chirrido, y las puertas de los despachos se cerraron todas a la vez provocando un duro portazo que retumbó por todo el edificio.

Paré en seco, me quedé inmóvil y temblando ¿¡Cómo demonios!?... ¿¡Me los arrancaron!?… Toqué mis mejillas y temí palpar mis párpados, cuando me armé de valor y lo hice, los sentía, así como las pestañas, suspiré aliviado. Al parecer aquel reflejo fue una mera ilusión, aunque no quise volver a mirarme en uno de los ventanales para comprobarlo.

Resultaba extraño, nadie deambulaba cerca, ni si quiera el rector. En breve, recordé que había venido a auxiliarme y ¿Había desaparecido? Arranqué a correr de nuevo, en busca de las escaleras para bajar al piso inferior, quise salir al exterior o dirigirme al refectorio. Llegué donde supuestamente deberían estar, sin embargo no existían. Recorrí todos los interminables pasillos, desesperado y cada vez más exhausto, sudando demasiado, hinchaba los pulmones y expulsaba el aire torpemente. No encontré ningunas escaleras, a nadie, a ninguna persona, ningún indicio de vida a parte de la mía, tan solo un largo corredor que rodeaba las salas del interior del edificio.

Intenté calmarme, recuperar el aliento, no dejarme llevar por los nervios. "Alguna puerta de las que se cerraron comunicaría con el piso de abajo" Pensé. A la primera que me acerqué tenía una cerradura, aun así deseé que estuviera abierta. No tuve esa suerte: Cerrada con llave; La siguiente: También; La de al lado: Tampoco abría; La otra: Nada… Y así hasta que me harté y exploté a llorar.

Acto seguido reparé en que todavía llevaba aquel cuaderno en la mano, me recordó al diario que yo escribía de pequeño, las tapas eran duras, rojas, tan solo un título en él: "Mi querido diario". Muy original no sonaba, pero me invitó a abrirlo. Sequé mis lágrimas y tomé aire. Comencé por la primera página, tan solo el blanco papel sin nada escrito en él. Así hasta que llegué aproximadamente a la mitad del diario, encontré un par de hojas rotas y una escrita, pero sin fecha:

_Mi mamá cuida de mí, me ha enseñado a escribir, a leer, me regaló este diario para que escribiera. Dice que nosotros dos somos la mejor familia. Hoy ha pasado algo raro, muy raro. Está muy nerviosa y no me mira a los ojos, dice que nos cambiaremos de casa, no estamos seguros aquí. ¡Jo! No me gusta cambiar de ciudad. Esta ya es la segunda vez…_

Pasé unas cuantas páginas, decenas, y de nuevo encontré mi letra sobre el papel, con trazos temblorosos y algunas partes del texto parecían ilegibles, borrosas. Éste tampoco estaba datado:

_Me prometiste que seguiríamos juntos, que todo volvería a ser tranquilo, que no irías a más "bautizos" de tus compañeros. Nos han cogido, alguien se ha chivado. ¿Quién ha sido mamá? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hemos hecho mal? […] _

_Han venido y se han aprovechado de ti […] He tenido que verlo, me han forzado […] No he podido hacer nada, soy un inútil, un tonto que no sabe ni defender a su madre, siento odio, ira, rabia por ser incapaz de actuar ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Por qué no escucho los latidos de tu corazón?_

Ojeé el resto del diario, pero no había nada más escrito. Antes de cerrarlo en la parte interior de la contraportada observé como un saliente, un pequeño relieve, había un papel pegado encima que escondía algo bajo su superficie. Sin darle más vueltas, rasgué aquel papel y logré sacar lo que había en su interior. Al suelo cayó y sonó metálico, lo recogí. Se trataba de una llave de hierro oxidada, de ojo. De todas las cerraduras que había visionado recordé una, oxidada, supuse que alguien quería jugar conmigo a los acertijos, no me olía nada bien todo aquel asunto.

Comencé una vez más a recorrer los interminables pasillos. En el trayecto, mientras examinaba las puertas, surgieron unos sollozos a lo lejos y quise darme prisa, no supe qué hacer, y vacié largos minutos, reparé en aquél llanto, aquel griterío exclamaba ayuda inmediatamente. Dejé lo de la búsqueda para más tarde y aceleré el paso en aquella dirección, tenía el pulso agitado, mi respiración entrecortada era mi única compañía y mi aliento, y mi temor, y mis dudas. A cada paso que daba, más cerca me encontraba… Lamentos… Parecían de mujer, parecía balbucear un nombre, unas roncas palabras, parecía marchitarse, perdía energía su voz, se estaba apagando y yo estaba próximo, aunque supe que me estaba demorando. Me percaté cuando aún estaba a unos metros que sus acallados sollozos provenían de la puerta con la cerradura oxidada.

- ¡Huyeeeee! ¡Sí! ¡Huye lejos de aquí! -

- Ahora le sacaré de ahí ¿Me oye? – Me costó horrores articular palabra, me temblaba el pulso y la voz. - ¿ME OYE?

¿¿¿ESTÁ AHÍ???... -

Repetidos intentos fallidos al procurar dar con el hueco de la cerradura, sentí rabia al obrar como un zopenco. Lo probé una vez más, hasta que lo conseguí, giré la llave y golpeé la puerta. La mujer joven yacía arrodillada en el suelo, despojada, lloriqueando, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos. Su oscuro pelo le ocultaba parte del cuerpo con gracia. Era ella, supe que se trataba de ella, no podía ser nadie más, repentinamente di un par de zancadas y le abracé, al tacto resultaba helada, y ella se limitaba a permanecer en la misma postura. Ya no sollozaba, no gritaba, había enmudecido. La sacudí, su cuerpo estaba inerte, y su cuello al moverse dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. De la comisura de sus labios brotaba sangre, había dibujado su trayecto por la barbilla, y el cuello, y pronto me percaté de que su pecho había sido atravesado por un balazo.

La arropé entre mis brazos, la balanceé como queriendo sosegarla. Desaté mi ira chillando su nombre, provocando un eco interminable. Me sentí tan hueco, tan hundido, tan desdichado… Había perdido a la única persona que cuidaba de mí, me la habían arrancado de cuajo, sin piedad alguna. Me sentí como la llave que usé: oxidado por lo vivido, desdentado por lo sufrido y guardado en un cajón del olvido.

De repente todo emanaba una luz cegadora… Abrí los ojos y me incorporé, tenía la garganta seca y no podía hablar. Ya no estaba en aquella habitación, aquella mujer… Mi madre… Se había esfumado… La maldita pesadilla del pasado… Ahora recordaba los hombres uniformados que irrumpieron en nuestra casa, mis intentos desesperados por salvarnos con una triste navaja, como se marchitó la vida de mi madre cuando el acero alcanzó su corazón pero, lo que más me dejó en vilo fue el nombre de mi madre ¿Se trataría de una coincidencia o una mala pasada que me guardaba el destino?…

Se me revolvió el estómago, no conseguí reprimir el vómito y lo eché a un lado. Los deslumbrantes rallos del sol me molestaban y alguien corrió las cortinas al ver que me tapaba medio rostro con la mano. Un agudo dolor provenía de mis dedos, otro más intenso notaba en la cabeza.

- ¡Vaya pesadilla! – Dijo una voz áspera.

Aquel personaje se había dejado crecer un poco de barba y bigote, tenía el flequillo desigual y peinado hacia un lado. Me limpió la boca y me dio un poco de agua. Mas tarde, me inspeccionó las heridas de la mano con su azul mirada. Al rato caí en la cuenta de que me encontraba en el dispensario sanitario, tendido sobre una dura cama y que quien me atendía era el Doctor Bryar. Por lo poco que había llegado a mis oídos de él, era un hombre de un humor muy ácido y negro, que pocos soportaban y menos cuando estás en un estado delicado.

Se acercó a la altura de mi cabeza, comenzó a canturrear, hecho que me ponía de los nervios, quise largarme de allí y en cuanto acabara con la cura de mi frente lo haría. Me quitó los vendajes y al limpiar mis heridas solté un grito ¡Me escocía una barbaridad! Cuando acabó, me puso uno nuevo y limpio.

- Si quiere matarse, hay formas menos dolorosas de hacerlo e igualmente eficaces – Intenté incorporarme pero me detuvo - Eh eh eh, ¡Quieto mi querido amigo! Necesita reposo. –

- No es nada. – De nuevo quise levantarme y me lo impidió.

- En nada se convertirá, como me contradiga. –

Si no le obedecía fijo que sería capaz de acabar conmigo, aquel tipo daba auténtico miedo. Opté por ceder a su petición, sin más, tampoco era una mala opción. Me hice con las sábanas y procuré descansar aunque no lograba quitarme la imagen del rector de la mente. A los pocos segundos, el doctor volvió a canturrear, a hablarme.

- Es un nombre bonito… -

- ¿Cómo dice? – Me hice el tonto.

- Oh, ¡vamos! Lo ha gritado afónico mientras dormía… Monike – Quería chismorrear, pues se había sentado cómodamente en una silla no muy lejos de mi, de cara al ventanal. – Es el segundo nombre de mujer que oigo aquí, curioso…

Los sacerdotes son como tumbas… Aburridos… No hablan con nadie… Por mi, como si les arrancan la lengua, no notaría la diferencia. -

- Le puedo asegurar que tienen. – No me di cuenta de la ambigüedad de mis palabras.

- No me cuente lo que ya sé. –

Se hizo un prolongado e incómodo silencio, resultaría extraño para ambos seguir hablando sobre aquel asunto, a parte de que poco podíamos hacer al respecto. El doctor vestía una bata blanca y bajo ésta un traje gris con corbata a rallas, parecía bastante caro. Ahora, jugaba con un lápiz entre sus dedos, lo movía muy rápido, de vez en cuando se daba pequeños golpecitos en los labios o hacía alguna anotación en su cuaderno.

La verdad es que me sentía cómodo a su lado, capaz de confiarle secretos, de entablar una conversación seria, se veía adulto y sabio, una de las pocas personas que inspiraban confianza desde el primer instante.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva usted aquí? – Le pregunté.

- ¿De veras quiere saberlo? – Paró de escribir en el cuaderno y volvió a agitar el lápiz. – ¡Más que las ratas de nuestra despensa! Pero oiga, mi vida es igual de apasionante que la que le pueda contar un macarra sin putas.-

Me quedé en blanco, sin saber qué contestar… Nadie hablaba como él y eso me fascinó, me confiaba lo que pesaba tal cual le pasaba por la cabeza. Como vio que me había quedado mudo, continuó él.

- Le dio una buena paliza a su amigo – dijo en un tono firme.

- No es mi amigo – Contesté.

- Seguro que disfrutó –

- ¿Quiere dejarlo? – Me estaba sacando de quicio.

- Aunque en el fondo le ama… -

- ¡ME COMPARÓ CON EL RECTOR! Y ¡No! ¡Odio al pesado ese! – Exclamé señalándole con el dedo índice.

- Ajá, ¿Y Qué le dijo exactamente? La curiosidad me consume… ¿Cómo pudo atravesar esa dura coraza y llegar a dañar su tierno corazocito? -

¿Qué era esto, un interrogatorio? No le importaba lo más mínimo si con sus preguntas hería mis sentimientos. Parecía disfrutar viéndome sonrojado e irritado, ciertamente se me daba mal disimular, pero tampoco era el momento idóneo para confesarle a nadie lo que realmente pensaba sobre Frank. Debía controlarme, tan solo sentía curiosidad… ¿Porqué me puse tan tenso? Me calmé lo suficiente para poder responderle sereno.

- Dijo que el rector y yo nos parecíamos… No, afirmó que éramos como hermanos. –

- ¿¡Por eso!? Pero si… ¡No hay parentesco! –

Se echo a reír tan exageradamente que por poco pensé que se caería de la silla. Vi que yo había actuado como un crío, pues tenía parte de razón. Quizá estalló mi rabia contra Frank porque no quise que nadie me relacionara con el rector, y más guardándole como le guardaba, aquella especial repulsión. Aquel degenerado sacerdote seguía en el escalón más bajo en mi escalera afectiva, dudaba mucho que consiguiera subir algún peldaño… El concepto que tenía de él se podría equiparar al mismísimo diablo.

La sala enmudeció después de las risotadas del doctor. Prosiguió con sus anotaciones y canturreando, yo por mi parte procuré reposar un poco como me había aconsejado, le di la espalda a él y a los ventanales que, aunque estaban tapados por las cortinas los rayos de luz brillaban y las atravesaban. Con aquel doctor me sentía mucho más tranquilo, relajado, por fin alguien adulto un poco distinto al resto, en quien poder confiarle experiencias… Muy hablador yo no era, pero supe que con aquel personaje, por su forma de ser, llegaría a congeniar, le veía como la figura paterna que nunca había tenido, como aquel amigo que se ríe sin malicia de tus malas acciones o aquella persona que te da un buen consejo.

No quise pensar en nada más, me encontraba demasiado cansado, harto de todo, de la vida y lo que ella me deparaba. Otro día pasaría, uno más y uno menos faltaba para mi huída.


	9. Capítulo octavo

REZO AL ALBA | xanne

NC – 17

Slash

Angst

Drama

Lemon (sexo explícito)

Lime (erotismo)

Disfrutad leyéndola tanto como yo he hecho escribiéndola.

Va dedicada a toda la gente que soporta mis neuras, mi persona y mi presencia.

CAPÍTULO OCTAVO | UN ANULETO MÁGICO

A los pocos días de mi recuperación, el rector volvió a encontrarse conmigo, ya había preparado el temario. Me retiró los castigos, mi horario seguiría exactamente igual solo que me suprimió los trabajos manuales y, en su lugar, me puso las lecciones particulares con él. Y como dentro del horario ya estaba la asignatura de arte, en ésta me dedicaba a repasar mis apuntes, él me hacía sitio en su mesa y, en ocasiones, me invitaba a hacer de profesor aunque fuera para explicar una mera definición o hacer un simple apunte. Se mostraba muy atento conmigo, parecía que había soñado siempre ser mi profesor particular, incluso al cabo de un par de meses, me asignó un dormitorio para mi solo provisto de una cómoda cama, una mesita de noche, una lámpara, y un escritorio con su respectiva silla.

Después de todo lo soñado y vivido, de recordar parte de mi infancia, saqué mis propias conclusiones: Era evidente que el Padre Arthur estaba relacionado directa o indirectamente con mi difunta madre, lo que no sabía a qué nivel y en qué circunstancias o incluso si se llegaron a conocer. De ser así, la mayoría de las respuestas seguramente las encontraría en su despacho, no me cabía la menor duda, así que en cuanto se me presentara la oportunidad, se lo registraría de arriba abajo.

Cuando nos quedábamos él y yo solos, le sugerí que me tratara de tú, aún a sabiendas que me lo negaría. A base de insistirle incansables veces, conseguí esa pequeña aproximación, fue flexible. Mi plan era jugar con la ventaja de que sabía que algo especial era yo para él, no conocía con certeza a qué grado, o si esa atracción sería efímera o una ilusión formada en mi atormentada mente, pero lo utilizaría a mi favor. Por el momento, funcionaba.

Habíamos cambiado de mes, de Diciembre a Enero, y también de año. La festividad navideña la realizamos con total normalidad, como cada año. Celebramos la Misa del Gallo después de cenar, el veinticuatro de Diciembre y montaron un pequeño nacimiento con figuras de madera de la Virgen María, el niño Jesús y José, donde siempre, en el vestíbulo.

Después de todo aquello, el edificio y los horarios volvieron a ser los de antes. Y uno de esos días, yo caminaba apresuradamente en dirección al aula en la que el rector me impartía las clases particulares, ya había pasado antes por mi dormitorio a recoger los apuntes y, mientras circulaba por los pasillos, el sol teñía de naranja allá por donde se colaban sus rayos. A pesar de ser invierno, no helaba.

Nada más cruzar la puerta, me senté en uno de los pupitres, dejé mis bártulos sobre él y esperé impaciente a que comenzara su explicación. A penas me di cuenta de su presencia, tan callado, tan ensimismado en el libro que leía, su quietud se asemejaba a la de una estatua.

Paró su lectura para comenzar ya con la lección. Primero explicó los simbolismos y los mitos, y luego se adentró en las obras pictóricas más representativas de esa época. Íbamos por el antiguo Egipto, mi mano anotaba todo en el cuaderno y si algo no entendía, se lo preguntaba sin más, y él me respondía amablemente. Había llegado a tal confianza con él, que jamás pensé que alcanzaría. Ahora lo empezaba a ver distinto, más humano, más próximo y cálido. Eso es lo que dictaba una parte de mí, la otra le guardaba rencor y rabia, nunca olvidaría mis vivencias, ni le perdonaría. Nadie me había enseñado el perdón, en cambio… Sí, el castigo.

- Este insecto tenía un gran valor para los antiguos egipcios, lo consideraban como una representación del renacimiento, la vida longeva, la divinidad solar y el mismo dios Ra. Ya lo has podido ver en las pinturas. – Me señaló en su libro una ilustración en la que aparecía un escarabajo pelotero con las alas desplegadas - Aunque también se hallan en relieves, amuletos y sarcófagos. Se lo representaba tanto con las alas recogidas como extendidas. Otras veces se le ve a bordo de una barca, sosteniendo el sol entre sus antenas, o adorado por otras deidades.-

Se hizo un silencio tan notable que se podía percibir como yo escribía sobre el papel. Alcé la vista nuevamente hacia él, estaba pensativo, con la boca fruncida. Reparé en que le había crecido un par de centímetros el pelo, proporcionándole un aspecto más meloso a su pálido rostro. Me imaginé su tacto, acariciándolo y peinándoselo con mis dedos y me ruboricé ¿Por qué demonios me venían a la cabeza esos pensamientos? A los pocos segundos, el rector dejó el libro sobre su mesa y empezó a registrarse los bolsillos de la sotana hasta que halló lo que buscaba. No supe qué era, no lo veía desde mi posición.

- Quisiera que encontrase… Que encontrases, lo que Khepri significa para ti –

Acto seguido se aproximó, me ordenó mediante gestos que le extendiera la palma derecha. Así hice y el Padre Arthur depositó aquel pequeño objeto sobre ella. Por un lapso de tiempo, nuestras palmas se rozaron, mi pulso inexplicablemente se aceleró y suspiré tan fuerte que me oyó. Abrió totalmente los ojos, me miró entre sorprendido y excitado. De repente se apartó y con ello calló al suelo el regalo que me había dado.

Sin salir de mi enojo, nervioso, fui a recogerlo. El rector ni se había dado cuenta y cuando lo sujeté entre mis dedos vi que se trataba de un amuleto, la figura de un escarabajo pelotero pintada de azul. Era precioso, a pesar de sus pequeñas dimensiones. Volví a mi sitio sin dejar de observarlo, y pensando en las palabras que me había dicho.

Khepri, Dios egipcio del cambio y la transformación, puede que esos valores para mi fueran los que más pesaran. Me sentía muy identificado con ese bicho, mi vida había dado un cambio considerable en muchos aspectos, desde mi infancia hasta el día de hoy, y la opinión que tenía formada de ciertas personas también. Quizá era el momento de darme cuenta de que siempre me he precipitado al juzgar a la gente, al etiquetarla por la primera impresión que me daban. Supongo que eso, formaba parte de mí.

También significaba el hecho de lograr más conocimientos, más sabiduría. Es como renacer de tus ideas, como forjar la base de tu futuro y por así decirlo, adquirir conciencia del mundo exterior, mundo por el que anhelaba tanto deambular, y descubrir... Khepri, igual que un escarabajo empuja su bola a través de la tierra, empujó el sol a través del cielo para que saliera, y que se presenta todos los días, sin faltar ninguno, tan deslumbrante, tan centelleante, tan cegador… Lo arrastra hasta sumergirlo en el océano… Como esa luz cegadora debía ser perseverante, constante y luchador en mi vida. El oleaje del océano me rodearía cada amanecer, emitiría ondas unas más fuertes y otras más débiles, que afectarían a la gente de mi entorno y que según lo tormentosas que llegaran a ser, esas aguas podrían ahogar a alguien, sobre todo a los más cercanos. Mi madre se hallaba en primer lugar, Frank un poco alejado de ella, después el Doctor Bryar y más tarde, el rector, al final los chicos del colegio, los profesores... Esbocé una sonrisa, era el amuleto idóneo para mí.

Lo que no alcancé a entender era el porqué el rector me lo regaló, no quise darle demasiada importancia, pero me incomodaba pensar que podría ser un mensaje críptico u oculto, y que, después de entenderlo y asimilarlo, debía responderle de alguna manera.

- No sé qué decir… - Musité.

- No tienes que decir nada, tan solo aceptarlo. –

Como un crío de ocho años con un juguete nuevo, me sentí. Lo deposité a un lado del pupitre y el rector, una vez tomó aire prosiguió con la clase. Acabó de describir los símbolos más relevantes, intercalaba sus explicaciones con ejemplos gráficos, enseñándome varias pinturas, sarcófagos, joyas, relieves. Me comentó que durante la última hora haríamos algo distinto, no tan teórico. Me sorprendió gratamente, así se haría mucho más amena la lección. Tubo que encender las luces del aula para que pudiéramos seguir con el temario, ya había anochecido a pesar de ser las siete de la tarde.

Finalizamos con la parte más densa del arte egipcio, pero el rector todavía no me había confiado a qué diantre nos dedicaríamos ahora. Se limitaba a actuar por su cuenta dirigiéndose al fondo del aula, cogió un caballete, un taburete y una tabla de madera y lo colocó todo cerca de mi sitio. Lo preparó para que alguien comenzara a dibujar ¿Se animaría él o querría que lo hiciera yo? Dispuso justo en frente del caballete, en uno de los pupitres, un trapo a modo de mantel con múltiples pliegues. Sobre éste, una jarra de porcelana blanca con detalles de flores azules hechos a mano, más tarde esparció por encima pétalos de rosa secos. Sí, era un bodegón muy simple, pero con cierta hermosura.

- Repasemos lo que te enseñé ayer…- Me indicó que me dispusiera entre él y el caballete - Como bosquejar, como encajar y encuadrar un motivo. En este caso, un bodegón. –

Sus palabras, su aliento, su voz, como una cálida brisa circulaba por mi nuca, me desconcentraba. Agarré el carboncillo, claro que recordaba la lección del día anterior, solo que ahora me había cogido por sorpresa. Mi pulso era torpe y tembloroso, no lograba crear trazos limpios, había perdido la serenidad. Él como vio que obraba tan inútil, sujetó mi mano derecha con firmeza y dibujó sobre el blanco papel las líneas básicas que componían el bodegón.

Reparé en el tamaño de su mano, ligeramente mayor que la mía, me la envolvía casi en su totalidad. Me recreé tanto en su peculiar tacto aterciopelado que cuando me vine a dar cuenta, prácticamente lo había esbozado todo: cada pétalo, cada pliegue, cada curva de la jarra. Se notaba que tenía práctica, trazaba con mucha soltura los contornos, y sabía el sitio preciso donde debía dibujarlo.

- Continúa – Me confió al oído.

De pronto, me liberó la mano para que prosiguiera yo y mantuve el brazo en la misma postura, me encontraba como en una nube. Al girar un poco mi cara, vi que le tenía demasiado cerca de mi. Instintivamente entrecerré los ojos, ladeé la cabeza chocando con la suya, apoyándome en su hombro izquierdo y aproximándome peligrosamente a su cuello. Aquel peculiar aroma, me embriagó, antes no le había prestado tanta atención. No sé por qué lo hice, pero mis labios acariciaron su piel.

El tiempo se detuvo ¿Qué estaba pasando por mi mente? Sí, el Padre Arthur ahora era la persona que mejor me cuidaba de todas, se preocupaba por mí, aguantaba mis irónicas críticas hacia el arte… Pero eso no le daba derecho a arrancarme el corazón, a apoderarse de mis sentimientos. Me horrorizaba pensar, solamente pensar, que podría estar sintiendo algún tipo de atracción física hacia él, o no meramente física sino algo más profundo, lo cual sería mucho peor. El juego me estaba costando un precio un tanto caro, aun así no había vuelta de hoja, y supe que debía andarme con mucho ojo, para no acabar en su pegajosa telaraña. Era algo inconcebible, inmoral ¿Qué no te das cuenta Mikey? ¡Menuda aberración! ¡Con ese sacerdote! ¡Mis principios se irían al traste!

- ¿¡Qué se cree que está haciendo!? – Al hablarme de usted supe que algo iba mal.

No dijo nada más, se retiró y cogió la regla de madera larga que se hallaba en su mesa, y esperó. No hizo falta que abriera la boca, yo conocía el procedimiento a la perfección. Dejé a un lado el esbozo, y me acerqué a su mesa, bajé mis pantalones con rapidez quitándomelos al mismo tiempo que los zapatos, no logré hacer lo mismo con mis calzones. Ahora sí que me resultaba embarazoso, más que las otras veces. Él suspiró cansado al veme inmóvil.

- ¡Vamos! – Exclamó.

Tan pronto y deprisa me terminó de despojar que por poco no pierdo el equilibrio y me desnuco allí mismo. No hacía falta que me desnudarse totalmente, tan solo de cintura para abajo, pero siempre preferí los azotes en las palmas u otros castigos menos exhibicionistas. Me incliné sobre la mesa del rector. Comenzaba a tener algo de frío, se demoraba en ejecutar mi penitencia, hasta que noté sus nudillos recorriéndome una de las nalgas. Esbocé una sonrisa, no, no estaba equivocado, aquel vicioso sacerdote le atraía mi cuerpo igual que se atraen los polos opuestos de un imán.

- Ahora manténgase calladito, de lo contrario le propinaré treinta azotes más por cada grito que dé. -

La larga regla descargó firmemente contra mi trasero, fueron múltiples azotes. Yo reprimía los lamentos tapiándome la boca con una mano, encajando la mandíbula y apretando los dientes. El Padre Arthur parecía querer enterrar con mi sufrimiento, sus más profundos sentimientos, como si al mismo tiempo que me golpeaba también sacudiera su atormentada mente, para encarrilarse a sí mismo por el buen camino y enviar los pensamientos obscenos al otro barrio.

En lugar de un nuevo azote, noté un golpe de aire. Me ardía y escocía una barbaridad el trasero. Al presenciar tal quietud repentina, miré extrañado al rector ¿Qué sucedía? Se escurrió de sus dedos la regla, impactó contra el suelo y justo cuando ésta quebrantó el silencio nuestras pupilas se encontraron. Tenía la mirada ida, y la boca entreabierta mostrando su blanca dentadura.

Súbitamente, la luz del aula tembló, y a los pocos segundos perdió toda fuerza, en el resto del edificio también se había esfumado. Venían siendo habituales los apagones, puede que por una tormenta de aire, o a saber por qué, nunca nos lo explicaron. Muy raro sería que nos lo justificaran.

En ese mismo instante, me palpitó bruscamente el corazón, me sumergí en un mar de dudas y temores. Puede que le hubiera subestimado demasiado jugando sucio, utilizándole para mi propio beneficio. No obstante, de ser así, el destino se encargaría del resto, de ponerme en mi lugar. Y tampoco debía tenerle tanto miedo, en breve se acabaría todo este inframundo, era lo único por lo que me desvivía y luchaba. Así que en aquella oscuridad me mostré sereno, me incorporé y aguardé junto a la mesa, solamente se oía mi respiración en un susurro, relajada, a penas se apreciaba.

Un par de pisadas, unos centímetros menos nos separaban, se arrimó todavía más. Supe localizarle en seguida, justo detrás mío, expulsaba una excitación contenida por la boca con demasiada torpeza. Aprisionó mi nuca con su garra y me forzó a inclinarme de nuevo, como me encontraba minutos antes del apagón. Clavaba cada uno de sus dedos en mi piel, con su otra mano me acariciaba con brusquedad las nalgas, haciendo que me retorciera de dolor, al pasar por las agrias heridas y cortes.

Sin vacilar un segundo más, introdujo por completo su grueso sexo dentro de mi. Todo mi cuerpo tembló; mis manos quisieron apoderarse de la garra que me sostenía la cabeza, sin lograrlo; mis músculos se tensaron todos a la vez; mis piernas se desplomaron, cayendo mi peso sobre la mesa. Fue agonizante, por poco libero un estridente grito, pero lo acallé a tiempo tapiando mi boca.

Se recreaba recorriéndome la espalda, a la vez que me embestía con saña reiterando el movimiento completo, el cual no parecía saciar su sed carnal. Más tarde acomodó su rostro a la altura de mi nuca, su agitada respiración rozaba mi piel, y me creaba múltiples escalofríos. Caí en la cuenta de que me estaba susurrando algo entre dientes, a penas audible; lo único que capté fue alguna palabra obscena, que justo cuando salió de su boca pudrió la imagen idealizada que tenía de él. Plagó mi cuello de jugosos besos, me propinó varios largos lametones, y algún que otro mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja.

Descolocó los pensamientos que pasaban por mi cabeza. Nada, se habían marchitado, dejándome despojado de ideas, recibiendo únicamente estímulos físicos: vibraciones, impulsos, quizá hasta pasión o desdén o afecto. Me estaría volviendo loco, pero lo estaba disfrutando, resultaba como una dulce llaga, algo que te crees que es impropio y te frenas, porque aún guardas algo de ética y moral, o porque simplemente te han educado así. Pero que cuando derribas ese sólido muro, lo gozas. Sí, pecaba, y peco y lo más seguro es que en un futuro, continúe actuando igual. Había tenido pensamientos impuros, obré con lascivia repetidas veces, había conseguido corromper todavía más al Padre Arthur.

Ahora comenzaba a aminorar el ritmo, su agotamiento se hizo más notable, y al poco rato se retiró de mi lado. Mi vista se había acostumbrado a aquella peculiar negrura, aunque tampoco me ayudaba demasiado a distinguir el entorno. Me llevé ambas manos a mi trasero cuidadosamente, me ardía y dolía horrores. Al incorporarme noté que parte de mi abdomen yacía húmedo, ni si quiera me había dado cuenta de cuando sucedió.

Su presencia se hallaba cerca, escuché como retiraba una silla, se habría sentado seguramente. Quise abrazarme a él, me veía en la necesidad de hacerlo, de amar y ser correspondido. Como buenamente pude palpé a tientas, hacia donde creía encontrarle. En el trayecto, me choqué contra un pupitre y escuché una sutil risa. Gracias a eso, corrí en aquella dirección y pronto me abalancé sobre él. Busqué desesperadamente sus labios, los toqué primero con las yemas de mis dedos para después cambiarlas por mis labios, quise fundirme con el, encontrarme con su lengua, despeinar su largo y sedoso pelo y zanjar nuestra falta un poco más tarde. Intenté desabrocharle la sotana, y aquel alzacuello a prisa mientras me desvivía dándole grandes besos a su cuello. Como respuesta obtuve la peor: me empujó, me apartó de su lado, y por un lapso de tiempo oí sus secretos sollozos.

El murmullo del alumnado me hizo volver a la cruel realidad. Por hoy, ya había finalizado la clase particular. Una vez vestido, con mis apuntes en la mano y con el amuleto guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón, abandoné aquella aula. El rector tan solo rezaba para sí mismo y supe que debía irme, que bajo ningún concepto él dejaría que yo disfrutara plenamente de lo que a ambos nos carcomía por dentro. Que tal vez en otra vida, o en otras circunstancias hubiera sido posible, pero que él de alguna manera se aferraba a su entorno y no veía más allá, no era capaz de escuchar su corazón o de razonar y ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista menos racional.


	10. Capítulo noveno

REZO AL ALBA | xanne

NC – 17

Slash

Angst

Drama

Lemon (sexo explícito)

Lime (erotismo)

Disfrutad leyéndola tanto como yo he hecho escribiéndola.

Va dedicada a toda la gente que soporta mis neuras, mi persona y mi presencia.

CAPÍTULO NOVENO | A ESCONDIDAS

Casualmente por ese mismo pasillo deambulaba el secretario, iluminado vagamente por el candil que sostenía en su diestra mano. Quise escabullirme, que no me viera, lograr dirigirme a mi dormitorio y, a parte de dejar mis bártulos, aprovechar que el rector no yacía en su despacho para registrárselo concienzudamente a fondo. Primero, debía acallar todas mis dudas y después ejecutar mi anhelada venganza. Venganza que llevaría a cabo bien entrada la noche, cuando todo el edificio se hallara quieto y dormido.

- ¿Qué hace aquí muchacho?, pronto servirán la cena… Vayamos – Me hablaba a mí, me había visto.

- Disculpe Padre Rafael, tengo que dejar esto en mi dormitorio. – Contesté mostrándole el cuaderno y mis lápices, comencé a caminar antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para impedírmelo.

- Ya lo llevará cuando… ¿Qué hace? ¡Oiga! –

- ¡El rector me ha dado permiso! – Dije alzando la voz, me estaba alejando.

Por fin me había desecho de aquel inoportuno sacerdote perdiéndome en la oscuridad. Aligeré la marcha, subí al segundo piso y busqué el despacho de Padre Arthur, no me resultó difícil, había ido centenares de veces y más con la excusa de realizar las clases particulares para hacerme profesor. Incluso un día me hizo pasar para enseñarme su extensa colección de discos de vinilo. Cuando él se iba a dormir, sabía que siempre echaba la llave a esa puerta, el resto del día permanecía, por lo general, abierta. Como ahora.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, bajé la manecilla de la puerta y empujé hacia dentro. Con sigilo la volví tras de mí, y cerré. Desde mi sitio pude observar por el ventanal que algunas salas habían recuperado la luz, de modo que a tientas inspeccioné el escritorio con el fin de encontrar la lámpara. Fue relativamente fácil. Pulsé el botón y después de debilitarse un par de veces, la luz permaneció encendida.

No disponía de todo el tiempo del mundo, me movía por impulsos y de forma muy mecánica. Comencé por el escritorio, era lo que más cerca tenía. Primer, segundo, tercer cajón… Sólo había papeles y más papeles, alguna que otra fotografía de cuando crearon este centro, ilustraciones de Jesucristo y de Santos, una agenda, un reloj de pulsera, una carpeta llena de documentos y facturas, nada relevante para mí. Pero justo cuando ya me había desilusionado del todo, medio escondida y aprisionada entre el escritorio y la pared, vi una gran carpeta.

Así no podía sacarla, debía retirar un poco la mesa. La curiosidad me invadía y lo hice, sin más. Me palpitaba el corazón, casi se me iba a salir por la boca. Tan solo era una carpeta de dibujo, pero no por lo que representaba el objeto en sí, más bien lo que me impacientaba era su significado. Algo poco accesible como esto no daba muy buena espina. La abrí y se me desfiguró la cara del pavor que sentí. Allí dentro había muchas láminas, esbozos inacabados, hechos a carboncillo, pero lo que no alcanzaba a entender era ¿Por qué salía yo en ellas durmiendo? ¡Me había estado dibujando días atrás, sin darme ni cuenta! Mi rostro lo había trazado a la perfección, relajado y despreocupado y se había recreado en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Noté un escalofrío por la nuca, se me erizó todo el vello, me ruboricé, la rabia una vez más sobresalió del resto de mis sentimientos en aquel instante. Él había quebrantado toda norma. Evidente era que sentía algo demasiado fuerte, demasiado descontrolado hacia mi. Bajo esa falsa máscara, afloraban sus verdaderas pasiones, éstas luchaban por alcanzar el exterior pero siempre se imponía su duro escudo. Aunque, supe que cuanto más me acercaba a él, más se debilitaba.

Rompió con mi ensimismamiento algo nuevo que hallé tras la última lámina: Un sobre que contenía una carta en su interior. Iba dirigida a una mujer, con el mismo apellido que Frank… ¿Su hermana? Posiblemente, pero ¿Qué hacía una carta de mi compañero en el despacho del rector? Jamás se nos permitía comunicarnos con familiares nuestros, otra norma que se incumplía.

_Es la primera ocasión que me dejan escribirte. Me he portado bien… He sido bueno. Aun estamos en deuda con él y lo estaremos toda nuestra vida. Sé que es un buen hombre […] Me ha dicho que si sigo así, saldré antes de lo previsto y podremos estar juntos. No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien. Te quiero y te extraño._

_Frank_

Leí y releí esa estúpida carta, y no entendí absolutamente nada. La letra se correspondía con la de Frank. Y una frase estaba tachada adrede. Le dediqué unos largos minutos para poder descifrarla… No lo logré. ¿A qué se refería con que estaban en deuda? ¿Por qué? Justo en ese momento me vino a la cabeza un comentario que me dijo con respecto a su familia, que fue fusilada. Era más que obvio que me había mentido y utilizado sólo para reencontrarse con ella. ¡Genial! En la única persona en la que confiaba un poco, y me la había estado jugando de esa manera.

No quise seguir registrando el despacho. Las dudas me colapsaban, discurría con mucha torpeza, no deseaba aceptar la realidad que acababa de destapar. El tiempo iba en mi contra, parecía transcurrir más deprisa. De modo que actué con más rapidez, dejé la carpeta de dibujo en su sitio, me guardé la carta en el bolsillo, coloqué el escritorio como lo había encontrado y apagué la luz. Huí de aquella sala, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Después caminé a paso ligero hasta mi dormitorio y cuando encendí la luz y deposité mis bártulos sobre la mesa, alguien irrumpió en mi habitación.

- Así que es verdad… ¡Vaya dormitorio! Y no me dijiste nada… -

- ¡No tengo porqué contarte nada! – Me volví para dirigirme directamente a mi interlocutor. – Además, ¡Apestas! – Le tiré la carta a la cara mostrándole con ello, mi gran decepción.

- No… No es lo que piensas… - La recogió rápidamente del suelo – Creerás que lo he hecho por ella… Esa deuda existe... Estoy en deuda con él… Pero no quería que sospechara nada de lo nuestro… ¿Sabes? – Empezaron a ponérsele vidriosos los ojos – Me amenazó con que si te tocaba…. Me… Me… -

- Y se supone que tengo que creerte ¿Ahora? – Le corté secamente. – Lo llevas claro… -

- Mikey… - Balbuceó.

- No, déjalo. – Extendí el brazo para señalarle con el dedo – No sé porque estúpido motivo volví a confiar en alguien, alguien como tú… Debí habérmelo imaginado ¡Dios, qué idiota soy! – Exclamé llevándome ambas manos a la cabeza.

- Sé que ella… ¡Ella está muerta! ¿¡Vale!? ¿¡Contento!? – Dio un largo suspiro y sin abrir los ojos continuó. – Lo supe desde el primer día, desde el primer momento en el que me dijo que tuviera fe. Lo que él no sabe es que esa fe la he puesto en otra persona. – Me dirigió la mirada, sus avellanados ojos estaban a punto de derramar las primeras lágrimas. – Alguien muy especial y cercano por quien merece la pena dejarse el pellejo… Por el que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, hasta de sacrificar mi propia vida si gracias a eso consiguiera su felicidad. Ahora despréciame si lo merezco, si es mi condena, si es mi gran error, pero confiaba en que si, te lo contaba, pasaría algo así… Y no te pido que me perdones por que no eres hombre de perdonar, sólo te pido que vuelvas a confiar en mí.-

- Quizá cuando ardas en el infierno, y no abras más esa bocaza. -

Mi respuesta fue demasiado cruel, no pude evitarlo. Tan solo puse al descubierto mi notable enfado, mi rencor se avivaba al recordar cualquiera de los instantes vividos junto a él, y mis sentimientos ya no eran los mismos. ¿Por qué me sentía tan sumamente utilizado? ¿Por qué me sonaba todo a palabrería barata? ¿Cómo pretendía que ahora le creyese sin pensar en que podría estar mintiéndome de nuevo? No se lo iba a poner tan fácil. Aunque fuera la última noche que pasara allí, aunque mi corazón dictara que obrase de un modo diferente, aunque me costara horrores… Debía mantenerme firme.

Frank se quedó sin habla, totalmente mudo, aguantando la compostura. Miraba a un lado, al otro, después a la mano que sostenía la carta y más tarde al cielo de la sala. Pensé que como yo no le había perdonado, se lo estaría rogando a Dios. Se acercó a mi titubeando. Mi reacción le había desestabilizado del todo, esperaría ¿Qué? ¿Comprensión? ¿Afecto? A estas alturas no me daba ninguna pena, se lo merecía. Tal vez yo tampoco era la persona idónea para estar junto a él, tal vez me ilusioné demasiado pronto, tal vez estaríamos mejor el uno sin el otro aunque incompletos y desdichados.

Acarició mi nuca con miedo, nuestras miradas se encontraron y me recree en el profundo color de sus pupilas. Sí, me dejé llevar, no le detuve, pesaba más acallar mis más bajos instintos aprovechando la última noche con él que lo que me ordenaba la razón. Actuó con más decisión, deslizó su mano por mi espalda hasta que me agarró de la cintura, me apretó contra él y unió sus labios a los míos. Aquel característico sabor, aquel peculiar gesto me volvió totalmente loco. Estos últimos días me había cegado tanto con el rector y en llevar a cabo mi plan de huida, que descuidé por completo mi relación con Frank.

Quise detener el paso del tiempo, olvidar aquel error, cambiar aquel nefasto escenario por otro, ahuyentar el agrio dolor que nos acecha constantemente, desterrar toda esa gente que nos manipula día tras día… Nada, se quedó en un mero e insignificante espejismo, empequeñecido como la inocencia desbordante de un niño que con los años se va consumiendo.

Alguien se dirigía a mi dormitorio, a buen paso. Yo me había percatado pero mi compañero no, continuaba besándome con apetito metiéndome la lengua hasta el fondo, a la vez que enredaba sus dedos entre mi pelo y, con la otra mano, comenzaba a desabrocharme la camisa.

La maldad existe tan solo en los humanos, los animales actúan por instinto, no tienen sentimientos, no entienden de leyes, ni de normas morales, son crueles nada más. Deseé ser una bestia, para así después no tener ningún tipo de remordimiento en mi conciencia… Pues no le avisé del peligro, me limité a disfrutar de ese fugaz instante. Los pasos iban al mismo ritmo que mi corazón, acelerados. Ese alguien, nos había oído o, por lo menos, sospechaba que yo aún me hallaba en el dormitorio puesto que la luz estaba encendida.

Le di un empujón a Frank cuando aquella presencia cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Aquel sacerdote, el Padre Arthur, nos había cogido de lleno, ya no valía ninguna excusa o lamentación. Miró justo al lado del marco de la puerta, donde yo había arrojado a Frank, quién ahora apoyaba su trasero en la pared y se rascaba la cabeza preocupado. El rector, le dedicó dos largos minutos, le inspeccionaba minuciosamente, con el ceño fruncido. No tardó en ver la carta, a pocos centímetros de su zapato pero ni si quiera la recogió.

- Iero, salga inmediatamente. – Con voz áspera, le mandó. Acto seguido, giró la cara para hablarme a mí. – Y usted, despídase de cenar. Mañana en mi despacho a primera hora de la mañana, sin falta. –

Me dejaron solo antes si quiera de darme tiempo a pestañear. ¿Se habría decepcionado el rector al igual que yo, al ver que Frank no cumplía con su cometido? Daría lo que fuera por saberlo, saber qué sentía, si era la primera vez que experimentaba el mal sabor de boca que deja la falsedad, su propia medicina ¡Qué bien me encontraba ahora! Puedo sonar desalmado pero cuando son los demás los que pasan un mal trago, lo gozo. Me hace pensar que, después de todo, no soy el único que padece y sufre desgracias.

Quedaban pocas horas para ejecutar mi huida y venganza, durante semanas lo había estado preparando y tenía todo el material necesario. Paciencia nunca me ha faltado, y el secretismo que he llevado todo este tiempo ha sido un punto a mi favor, siempre que puedas hacer algo por tus propios medios te saldrá mucho mejor que si lo hacen por ti.

No tenía ni hambre, tan solo miraba el reloj que había sobre la mesa deseoso de que pasaran los segundos, los minutos y las horas rápidamente; de salir de este angustioso edificio; de rehacer mi vida allí fuera. También todo ello, me atormentaba, no conocía si estábamos en guerra, si la gente moría de inanición, o cómo se comportaban, de qué viviría o dónde conseguiría comida y techo… Un cúmulo de dudas y miedos, que me mantuvieron en vilo toda la noche o parte de ella.


	11. Epílogo

REZO AL ALBA | xanne

NC – 17

Slash

Angst

Drama

Lemon (sexo explícito)

Lime (erotismo)

Disfrutad leyéndola tanto como yo he hecho escribiéndola.

Va dedicada a toda la gente que soporta mis neuras, mi persona y mi presencia.

Epílogo | dies irae

El anaranjado cielo expresaba al pueblo que faltaban escasos minutos para que anocheciera. La brisa primaveral agitaba con gracia las copas de los árboles, y algunas hojas y flores de almendros se desprendían de las ramas dibujando espirales al compás del aire. En una de las calles céntricas del pequeño pueblo, en el que no habitaban más de dos mil personas, un hombre enfundado en un traje negro esperaba inquieto la llegada de una mujer. Miró el reloj, observó como se movía la manecilla del segundero; dirigió la vista al frente, donde se podía ver reflejado a sí mismo en el escaparate de la sobrerería; volvió a gesticular la muñeca para descubrir el reloj de pulsera y lograr nuevamente, ver qué hora era; cada segundo, le consumía, como el fuego a la cera de una vela; resultaba incómodo hasta para las pocas personas que por su lado deambulaban aquella desmesurada inquietud. No la podía esconder, tampoco el pavor que sentía.

No supo exactamente el porqué la había llamado por teléfono, dudaba de si había sido una buena idea. Concluyó pensando en que ya no le daría más vueltas y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera. Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan cobarde e impaciente, no se reconocía. Había cambiado demasiado rápido y brusco su vida y todavía no lo había asimilado del todo.

Cada vez que veía una oscura silueta de mujer en la lejanía, se hacía más notable su nerviosismo y pensaba "¿Será ella?" Cuando, por fin, una muchacha se le acercó, se le iluminó el rostro a la vez que le comenzó a invadir una amarga incertidumbre; tenía un mal presagio, no le gustaba esa sensación.

- ¿Padre? ¿Eres tú el Padre Arthur? –

- Si – Le extendió la palma a modo de saludo. Saludo que ella correspondió.

- ¿Qué quienes de mi?… –

- Quería dársela en mano – Buscó en el bolsillo el sobre que le tenía que entregar y se lo acercó con suavidad.

- ¿El qué? –

En el sobre figuraba el nombre y apellido de la muchacha: Clarice Iero. No tardó en arrebatárselo de las manos de un manotazo, le miró de reojo, desafiante e incrédula. Al abrirlo, repasó varias veces cada una de las palabras, pero era una completa analfabeta y no lograba descifrar un solo término. Él delicadamente le cogió la mano con la que agarraba la carta, y la colocó de forma que pudiera leérsela.

- _Es la primera ocasión que me dejan escribirte. Me he portado bien… He sido bueno. Aun estamos en deuda con él y lo estaremos toda nuestra vida. Sé que es un buen hombre... Me ha dicho que si sigo así, saldré antes de lo previsto y podremos estar juntos. No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien. Te quiero y te extraño._ Firmado: _Frank_ –

Cuando la leyó, a Arthur, le remitió directamente al pasado, justo a la antesala del enorme revuelo. Recordó el edificio del orfanato, muchos años atrás, cuando lo fundó junto al Padre Rafael con tanto esmero, con tanta dedicación e ilusión. Desde el primer día, el Padre Rafael le confió a Arthur ser el director del centro y, así, quedarse él como secretario.

Curiosamente, antes de autodenominarse secretario, había hecho de las de padre, había cuidado de Arthur más que cualquier otra persona de la faz de la tierra. Arthur, por su parte, nunca supo el paradero de sus padres biológicos, jamás recibió noticias de su madre ni tampoco de su padre, por lo que se sentía hueco por dentro, vacío; como si se hubieran podrido todos los sentimientos que podía albergar su corazón. Le enseñaron disciplina, le explicaron la base de la religión católica, le dieron un sin fin de pautas de conducta, unos valores, unos ideales, un atuendo y unos horarios. Sin embargo, se olvidaron de la parte menos racional; de lo que simboliza un tono de voz u otro, una caricia concreta, una mirada, un gesto determinado. Nadie le dio lecciones de cómo amar o ser amado. Tan solo se dedicaban a obviarlo, a juntar todo aquello que les resultaba nefasto, encerrarlo en un cofre y lanzarlo al olvido; como si no existiera; como si lo que nos hiciera más humanos fuera despreciado.

Estaba harto de esa hipocresía, promovían el bien al prójimo, un mínimo de caridad para la gente pobre y el vaticano estaba testado de riquezas. Le gustaba creer que alguien yacía allí arriba, en el cielo; que ese ser no entendía ni de razas, ni de bienes, ni de lenguajes; tan sólo se basaba en la bondad de la persona y nunca la juzgaba. Pero ¿Qué pasaba? Que si el resto de la humanidad se enteraba de sus verdaderos pensamientos, le mandarían directamente a fusilarle por rojo o republicano. Eran pensamientos de un rojo, de un anarquista, de un antisistema. Se cegaban en la política cuando algo no les gustaba, odiaban a aquel que tenía una ideología diferente, no mejor o peor, sino, simplemente diferente.

A pesar de que se había autodespedido del orfanato, puesto que carecía de motivos por los que mantener la filosofía que impartía allí. Su ideal había sido derruido, y además, la mayoría de los alumnos habían escapado con el alboroto que armó Mikey. Tampoco quería colgar los hábitos… Le tacharían de hereje los propios miembros de la iglesia, tendría que cambiar de ciudad, posiblemente de nombre, pero impartiría su propia doctrina aunque fuera en un colegio público. Puede que para otros resultara más fácil olvidarse de la palabra de Dios y seguir adelante como si nada, indiferente ante la opinión del prójimo. Arthur no pensaba así, si Dios desde pequeño le había marcado ese sendero y no otro, debía ceñirse a él o puede que no fuera Dios, sino su madre antes de abandonarle… Por eso quería conservar lo que había logrado, no conocía nada más, no sabía actuar de otro modo…

De pronto, le vino la viva imagen de Monike a su memoria: su rostro jocundo, su largo y oscuro pelo. Cuando se retiraba el cabello de la cara con suma delicadeza, cuando se veían a escondidas y desfloró su inocencia; desde entonces, toda la belleza que les rodeaba se transformó en fealdad y la boca de ella inició un amplio surtido de afiladas acusaciones. Toda aquella alegría se tornó de un gris profundamente oscuro. Al revivirlo le dio un vuelco el corazón.

- ¿_No vas a decir nada_? – resonó en sus oídos.

- No puedes tenerlo. No lo hagas, ¡te lo pido por favor! O arruinarás mi vida, no puedo dejarlo todo por ti, ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez, por Dios! –

- ¿Qué demonios dices? – La muchacha le miró sin pestañear, sorprendida – Te decía que donde narices se encuentra Frank y cómo es que tienes una carta suya… Le daba por muerto. – Suspiró –- ¿Otra vez, no vas a decir nada? –

Arthur volvió a su sitio en cuerpo y alma. Se estaba volviendo loco, los monstruos del pasado cada vez ganaban más horas del día para manifestarse. Pronto perdería la conciencia de ello y viviría eternamente enjaulado en su recuerdo, prisionero de sus penas y humillado por sus miedos más profundos. Miedos que no tenían faz, ni sombra y que ni si quiera sabía cuando se iban a presentar hasta dejarle inconsciente y totalmente a la deriva, hasta que consuman la escasa vida que guarda, sin saber porqué… Pero la guarda. Puede que tema a la muerte, puede que crea que hay un rallo de esperanza, que una mínima acción de algún mortal dará luz y razón a su miserable existencia. Con todo, todavía conservaba algo de fe.

- Alégrate por ello. – No quiso darle ninguna explicación más.

- ¿Pero qué…? – Indignada le agarró de las solapas de la chaqueta – ¡Que me lo digas! ¿Quieres que llame la atención de la gente? ¿Es eso no? ¡Eh! –

- No, por favor… Está bien. Le diré donde se encuentra. –

- NO, ¡vienes conmigo! – Dijo ella en tono muy irritado.

- De-de acuerdo, pero tranquilícese –

El Padre Arthur se deshizo de las garras de Clarice, y se colocó la chaqueta bien. Cogió su bufanda y se la lió al cuello holgadamente, quiso tapar parte de su cara para si se ruborizaba, que no se notase. Cuando estuvo listo, la muchacha le agarró con fuerza del brazo tirando de él, caminando hacia la bicicleta que había aparcado al otro lado de la cera.

- Me indicarás, sube. – Le ordenó mientras le señalaba el sillín.

- Esto es de locos, prefiero ir a pie. – Respondió Arthur.

- Vamooooos - Le tiró de la manga y le obligó a sentarse. - ¿Qué dirección? –

Después de varios incómodos minutos, le facilitó todas las indicaciones y se acomodó. Se dirigían a un barrio a las afueras del corazón de la ciudad, rodeado de viñedos y donde también, se encontraba el molino harinero. En total les llevaría quince minutos de trayecto. Ella pedaleaba sin apoyar su trasero, el que iba sentado era él con las piernas ligeramente alzadas para no tocar el suelo adoquinado.

Al llegar, Arthur se dio prisa por levantarse de la bicicleta, dio un par de pasos y se colocó la chaqueta y la bufanda correctamente. Se sentía violento y desprotegido. Era bien cierto que poco había tratado a las mujeres, y digamos que les guardaba cierta distancia.

Cuando recuperó la compostura, examinó a Clarice de arriba abajo: a pesar de los andrajosos ropajes que vestía, se veía despreocupada, una buena persona; el pelo lo llevaba enmarañado y recogido en una coleta; aparentaba tener más de veinte años; poseía los mismos ojos que su hermano y, seguramente, sería igual de maleducada y entrometida que él. Ella se dio cuenta de que le observaba, y se sintió enojada.

- ¿Tengo monos en la cara? -

- Claro que no. -

- ¡Pues no mires! – Asqueada, echó un bufido e insistió en reanudar la búsqueda del paradero de su hermano. - Tú dirás -

Desde luego, era rara. No, más bien, complicada. Él se miró el reloj de muñeca, faltaban menos de cinco minutos para que dieran las seis y media de la tarde. Era un manojo de nervios, ¿Vería a Frank? ¿Estaría aún en el lugar donde lo dejó justo la madrugada del dichoso día que cambió su vida? Después de todo sólo habían pasado tres semanas desde que Mikey desató el caos en el orfanato y unas horas antes, desde que entregó a Frank a los señores Gómez.

Sin más dilación, Arthur empezó a caminar y ella le siguió de cerca, abandonando la bicicleta. Faltaba muy poco para llegar a destino, escasos metros, escasos pasos, escasos segundos. Ahora, frente a una enorme casa, de sopetón se pararon.

- Le pido por Dios que se comporte… -

- Qué pesado… Que siiii –

El sol se despedía, sus últimos rayos arañaban el cielo nublado y las estrellas hacían acto de presencia. No se apreciaba la luna, por unos días permanecería oculta, invisible al ojo humano.

Tocaron al timbre y nadie contestaba, ni un ruido se escuchaba en el interior de aquel caserón. Insistió Clarice, golpeando la puerta con los nudillos. Esperaba impaciente, pegaba su oreja, y trataba de escuchar algún indicio de vida que pudiera haber ahí dentro. De nuevo golpeó con los nudillos, esta vez, más fuertemente. Y cada nueva vez, con más fiereza, con menos esperanzas; con más rabia, con menos sutilezas.

Arthur, por su parte, inspeccionó los alrededores de un vistazo. Puede que algún vecino supiera qué había sido de los dueños del caserón. En la misma calle, un hombre mayor paseaba apoyándose en su bastón, tenía un aspecto tan decadente que su pesar se podía hasta contagiar tan solo dedicándole una mirada; En frente, más allá de donde descansaba la bicicleta, en un descampado, entre la maleza que crecía allí, como escondiéndose del mundo, había un par de chicos jóvenes. A uno de ellos no conseguía verle el rostro, por lo poco que lograba adivinar, era un completo desconocido para Arthur; en cambio, el otro le resultaba familiar… Tremendamente familiar; la negra y descuidada cabellera, la espesura que componía sus cejas, aquella mirada hundida y penetrante, su ancha espalda de la cual pendía aquella chaqueta gris desgastada, prenda que contrastaba con el escuálido porte del sujeto en cuestión. Para Arthur fue como una bocanada de aire fresco que entró por sus vías nasales apresuradamente y que, por un lapso de tiempo, le sometió al estado de trance. Se prometió a sí mismo, grabarse a fuego en su memoria aquel preciso instante.

- Eh - Se volteó para hablarle a ella, quien continuaba aporreando violentamente la puerta - ¡Escúcheme! ¡Pare un segundo! -

La muchacha dejó caer todo su peso hasta llegar a sentarse en el segundo escalón. Había perdido el habla, y toda fuerza. Él la agarró del brazo para incorporarla, y encontrarse directamente con sus pupilas.

- Si todavía quiere verle, confíe en mí y haga lo siguiente… -

Conocía a pies juntillas todo cuanto se había hecho y deshecho en el orfanato que creó, y no solamente lo que figuraba en los expedientes académicos de su alumnado. También las conexiones más que amistosas que existían entre ellos. Pese a todo, nunca quiso escuchar los susurros que se sembraban y se alimentaban de comentarios estúpidos e infundados; los que peor encajaba eran los que giraban entorno a Frank y su pupilo predilecto. Le atormentaban, le perseguían día y noche… Hasta que aquellos susurros se convirtieron en viva voz y abofetearon y noquearon toda duda que pudiera cosechar la mente del Padre Arthur.

Desde aquel momento, quiso por todos sus medios romper ese enlace afectivo, separarlos; por eso prefirió llevar a una casa de acogida a Frank y no a Mikey. Sin embargo, en quien más confiaba le clavó la estaca por la espalda a modo de traición, se la jugó.

Por eso, tenía una corazonada: los dueños del caserón seguramente, estarían en el teatro y, pese a que cerraban su hogar a cal y canto, a cualquiera con un mínimo de lucidez se le ocurriría colarse por el amurallado patio si quisiera.

Clarice sólo pestañeó y abrió ligeramente los ojos, en señal de que le prestaba atención, ansiosa por saber qué debía hacer ahora. El Padre Arthur prosiguió en voz a penas audible.

- Ante todo, espere a que me marche - Bajó la vista al suelo, ordenó sus pensamientos y continuó - Mire… ¿Ve a ese par de muchachos a lo lejos? El de la chaqueta gris es a quien debe preguntar por su hermano.-

- ¡No! ¡Mientes! -

- No le aseguro que saldrá bien, pero… Tenga fe en mis palabras y le encontrará -

- ¡Genial! –

Una despedida fría y distante para unos auténticos extraños. Sentada en el gélido escalón de piedra, Clarice le maldecía en bisbiseos mientras se quitaba la coleta para atrásela mejor. Ya había empezado a trazar su nuevo camino, el Padre Arthur. Pero antes de adentrarse en las calles se detuvo, ocultándose tras la esquina.

Desde su posición observó que se despedían los dos chicos jóvenes. El chico de la chaqueta gris que se quedó solo, se encontró directamente con los centellantes focos esmeraldas que destacaban del rostro de Arthur y se petrificó. Clarice ni se había movido de su posición, lloraba desconsolada, aterrada por la situación y el pánico. Tal vez, durante todo el rato simulaba querer a su hermano y en realidad, lo detestaba… Lo único que sabía de aquella mujer, es que fue ella misma quién entregó, siendo un crío, a Frank en el orfanato. Ambos, el Padre Arthur y ella, estaban en el mismo punto: el error del pasado les cosía la boca y les mutilaba de piernas y brazos en señal de que ya habían llegado demasiado tarde para arreglar nada.

Continuaba sosteniéndole la mirada, el muchacho ya no… ¡Cuánto le recordaba a ella! ¡Cuan grave había sido su falta! Y no lo había cometido una vez, sino dos. El perdón le había cobrado dos personas sumamente queridas en su vida, y quizás las únicas que haya amado hasta la locura. Habían salido despavoridos al ver que en su interior no latía ningún corazón, no

es que salieran corriendo es que les desterró él mismo de su lado.

Aquel muchacho había significado tanto en su vida, había causado tantos revuelos, tantos cambios, tantos estragos… Que se había descontado. El Padre Arthur no guardaba ningún tipo de rencor hacia él, aunque el dolor de sentirse traicionado todavía le pesaba horrores, no sabía explicarse el porqué le mintió, porqué esa falsa máscara. De hecho, sí que lo sabía y sabía que se merecía esa bofetada o incluso una mucho más fuerte, pero le costaba encajar la derrota, no abandonar la batalla… Más bien, aceptar el camino que había escogido su alumno preferido. A fin de cuentas se había acercado a Arthur únicamente para lograr su libertad, por puro egoísmo… Curiosamente, el mismo sentimiento que años atrás, adoptó Arthur cuando Monike contaba con él. El Señor le estaba pagando con la misma moneda.

Pese a todo, notaba el regusto amargo de felicidad porque al menos, le dejaba libre y en paz. Una persona como él, tan inteligente y luchadora saldrá adelante y Arthur confiaba ciegamente en él.

- Vivo mi muerte en vida, pues es lo único que me merezco hijo mío - Se dijo a sí mismo - mi pequeño Mikey -

Emprendió la marcha, sin pausar el ritmo. La herida debía cicatrizar y, para ello, debía esfumarse de su vida, de su entorno y de su memoria.


End file.
